Total Drama Mash Up
by Cupcakes15
Summary: After Chris was arrested at the end of season 4, it's now Marie's job to host it until he come's back. With mixed up challanges, disgusting food, crazy relatives, crushes and more and more drama will Marie actually be sane by the end of the season?
1. Episode 1 Part 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama characters. Sadly I only own my made up one's :/

* * *

I walked onto the dock of Camp Creek alone wearing my white halter top, dark blue shorts and white scandals with a heart necklace. Today was my first day on Total Drama and Chris told me to look presentable on my first day.

Besides for the camera man who was about to shoot me live in a few seconds I was alone. Honestly I wasn't planning on spending my summer here. I wanted to party with my friends but apparently my father had other plans.

A few days ago I caught my older sister and boyfriend locking lips and they didn't seem that guilty. So being the person I am I told Canada Teen Magazine that my boyfriend slept with my sister and that she had a disease and apparently my dad thought of me as a devil for doing that so he arranged for me to stay here and so far I'm hating it.

"Marie we're on now!" I heard the camera man signaled and I snapped from my thoughts.

"Are you guys ready?!" I yelled into the camera like Chris normally would have, if he was here. "That's right you guys we are back for a whole new season with these total losers!" I continued, holding up a picture of the original cast and the new cast.

"Because we're back and we are at a new location, Camp Creek somewhere in Canada!" I said to the audience. I honestly don't know where this island was. All I knew was that we were in Canada. Well at least I hope we were.

"Now are you ready to watch 39 losers compete for $1 billion dollars? That's right, instead of $1 million dollars they will be competing for $1 billion dollars!"

"But let's face it, they only came back for the billion bucks." I said, which I just remembered Chris specifically telling me that I wasn't suppose to say that. Oh well already said it can't take it back.

"I bet you all have questions like where is Chris? Who am I? What in the heck do Chris and I have in store for these losers? Well all will be revealed when we come back on… TOTAL DRAMA MASH UP!" I yelled.

"Alright cut!" the camera man had said and walked off. Quickly before he could come back I ran off out of the docks and then slammed into something that seemed like a rock. I looked up and found Chef standing there looking down at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me as he helped me up.

"Uncle Chef I don't wanna do this, why can't you do it? I've been watching you all season and how you always wanted to be famous and so now here's your chance." I told him motioning him to walk to the spot I was originally standing before.

Ok so Chef wasn't really my uncle but I've known him for a while so I just thought of him as my uncle.

Chef chuckled before speaking. "Look Marie I've spent 4 seasons with these brats now it's your turn." Chef said not yelling as usual. He picked me up put me at my original spot and then walked off.

Another thing you might ask is how Chef doesn't yell at me like he does to everyone else, well I don't annoy him like everyone else. I mean we do occasionally do bicker but everyone argues.

"We're back Miss. M- I mean Marie!" the camera man had said and I glared at him, making sure he remembered never to make that mistake ever again.

"Welcome back folks! I'm your host Marie Martinez and now let's get our original contestants onto the show!" I yelled and watched as one of the yachts docked and out came a contestant.

The girl had orange hair with a lime green top and green shorts.

"Welcome back Izzy to Total Drama!" I yelled and she…jumped on my shoulders.

"Hey who are you? Are you our new host? Did you kidnap Chris or something? Where is everyone? Did I win? Hey your hair is so soft RAWR!" she yelled jumping off of me and to the end of the dock and started talking to herself about attacking Chef somewhere into the season. Well that's not crazy at all.

The next contestant here was the same old sexist way over his head Ezekiel. How he got his hair to grow back and isn't completely green was something I'm still wondering, but hey I don't care. Wow I sound a lot like Chris.

"YO YO YO I'm here to win it baby!" he yelled straight into my face which his breath totally reeked. I mean come one you think he'd use mouth wash or something?

Before I ended up dead I pushed him to the other side of the dock and at Izzy and they both fell, Ezekiel groaning and Izzy laughing.

The next two contestants were both blonde and got off the boat making out and sucking each other's face off. How they got off without looking was still something I was trying to figure was possible.

"Bridgette and Geoff welcome back!" I yelled. They didn't seem to notice and still sucked each other's faces, well time for plan Chris. I pulled out the air horn that just so happened to be here and blasted away.

Both couple had stopped, pulled apart to cover their ears and when I finally stopped they glared at me.

"Dude what was that for?" I heard Geoff yell only to shush him.

"Inside voices Geoff." I said to him whispering and that only made both of them glare at me even more.

"Where's Chris? And who are you?" Bridgette asked which got me to push them like I did with Ezekiel.

"All will be explained later my little cupcakes and gumdrops now on with the next conte-EWWW!" I motioned the camera to focus on homeschooled and the others looked disgust. He was picking his nose!

"Why do you do that?" I yelled/asked him as he removed his finger from out his nose and turned 50 shades of red.

"Everyone, welcome EVA!" I wish you all could have seen the looks on their faces-well except Izzy- when she stepped foot onto the dock. This was going to be a more epic season then Total Drama Island.

She walked pass the docks and glared at me. Unexpectedly she pushed me with her bag and I would have fell into the lake if it weren't for one strong hand grabbing on to me.

"You okay?" I heard a female voice say and I looked up and found a tan girl with long brown hair.

"Everyone this is Courtney. Wow Courtney your hair has gotten longer." I complimented her and she narrowed her eyes and frown at me as if I said something wrong.

"Oh well I forgot to cut it since I spent most of my time trying to get back at that boyfriend stealer and that monster!" she yelled almost breaking my arm and she would have if I hadn't groan in pain.

She didn't even apologize and just walked towards the other as the next contestant got here.

"NOAH!" I yelled like a freak and watched as the sarcastic very smart adult looked at me like I was a freak. Well all the original cast were at least 19 so they are considered adults and the newer cast were 17 which made me the youngest at 15, but whatever no one has to know….Yet.

"Yea why am I back here?" he asked me sarcastically as he stood in front of me. I did what Chris told me to do if this happened and pulled out the contracts.

"You all have got to read the fine print!" I told him and without warning pulled them out of my hand and threw them into the lake. The others then cheered at his actions and all I did was giggled which got them to stop cheering. I totally remembered this from the first season but it was with Chris and Gwen.

"Um don't think you know the meaning of COPIES!" I pulled out another pair of contracts and watched as Noah glared at me and went with the others.

"Hi. Hey you look so familiar!" I heard a female voice said. I turned around and found Lindsay, the dumb blonde from the first three seasons standing there.

"Hey where's Chris?" she asked with Eva, Courtney and Noah wondering the same thing.

"All is going to be explain later cupcake." I said frowning and she walked with the others. I swear these guys were so stupid!

"Ugh I can't believe that I'm back here, when will you give us a break McLean?! Oh who are you?" I looked up and saw Heather glaring down at me curiously and playing with her long raven black hair that she got to grow back in season 4.

"Just go stand over there!" I said pointing at the other cast members.

"Are you Tyler?" A confused Lindsay asked Noah as everyone including Noah rolled their eyes at her stupidness.

Heather rolled her eyes again and walked over to stand by Lindsay only to have her back away from her. I'm guessing Lindsay still had it in for her.

"EIIIIII!" I heard the most annoying girlyish screams come from my left. I wasn't the only one to cover their ears and looked at the upcoming yacht in horror as the two best friends got off of it.

"Look Sadie we're back aren't you excited?!" Katie asked Sadie and she nodded.

"I know and look Chris isn't here anymore and now we have a pretty host and she probably won't be mean to us like Chris is!" Sadie said and I couldn't help but smile at her compliment. Maybe I won't blast this air horn.

As they made their way to the others who tried to get away from them the next boat appeared. The girl was waving at everyone but Heather and then stepped onto the dock.

"Welcome Leshawna!" I welcomed the girl and she hi-5ed me. "So what happened to Chris? Well it don't matter because I'm seriously happy that he ain't here to keep ruining our lives." She said and walked her way to others, also avoiding Heather.

Well they can think that it'll be easy, but it won't. Not as bad as Chris, but it won't be sprinkles and lollipops.

"Well hello there gorgeous." I heard a voice say. I turned around for the hundredth time today and was face to face with Cody. I'll be honest he was cute, but I didn't want to deal with Sierra's wrath.

I smiled at him before introducing him to the world and asked if I was single. Before I could answer him Noah interrupted.

"Hey pretty host girl why are you introducing us, we all know each other."

"Believe me if Chris wasn't the owner of this show I would have done it completely differently." I told him and he just shrugged.

The next boat was here and it was Tyler. "Hi Tyler!" Lindsay yelled and then Leshawna smiled but Noah frowned. Then Noah pulled out 5 dollars and then gave it to Leshawna.

"Ha baby I knew she'd remember his name!" she yelled. Tyler than waved at her as he got off the boat and then fell and crashed into the docks. Noah then smiled while Leshawna did the opposite. Leshawna then gave Noah his money back.

"I told you he would fall." He told her. I walked over to Tyler and helped him up from the dock. "Welcome Tyler back to Total Drama!" I introduced him yet again and he smiled before walking over to Lindsay.

The next boat was here and out came my most hated couple in the series, Gwen and Duncan. It wasn't that I hated them, but I can't stand the fact how they got together. I mean why cheat on your girlfriend and how could you do that to you somewhat friend? When I watched Total Drama World Tour I felt so bad for Courtney when she figured out. I mean I've had experiences with being cheated on. It makes you takes drastic measures to get revenge.

"Everyone Duncan and Gwen." I said with no enthusiasm. They didn't seem to be too happy with my approach for them and so of course they frowned but look I didn't care.

"Hey where's Chris? What don't tell me that he got some stupid kid on the show to host?" Duncan yelled. Gwen, although being rude to her looked at Duncan with a face saying "stop". If you're wondering yes I was offended so I did the only thing I could, kick him where it hurts.

He grunted in pain and fell to the ground. Gwen knelt down to her boyfriend and asked if he was okay. I expected Gwen to do something to me, but she didn't. I knew she was smart.

Duncan didn't stay to long on the ground and before I knew it he was standing up and was up in my face. "Look listen kid, I don't know who you think you are, but you're paying for that!" he yelled in my face. Gwen tried to pull him back but he was to strong.

Please I wasn't even scared. I mean imagine what the audience was thinking now.

"Back off or I might just think about killing you instead of the challenges that are coming ahead!" I heard someone's voice said. I glanced over and saw a very muscle guy and a tall girl right next to him. Was it Chef? No it couldn't be the voice sounded a lot younger than him.

I took a better look and found my older cousins May and June glaring down at Duncan. I giggled when he looked scared but it went away. Duncan looked at me and then grabbed Gwen and went to stand with the others.

I giggled at my cousins before they left the docks and went to do intern stuff for today's challenges. I guess I should have been glad that I get to co-host and not intern, because me and dirty work don't mix.

When the next boat got here, all of the girls were in a daze and were making googly eyes at him. I only laughed. How could these girls think he was hot? I mean come on he wasn't even that hot. I'm not saying he was ugly, but he wasn't on the top of my list.

"Hello Justin welcome back." I told him and he winked at me.

"Why hello gorgeous." He said and stopped by right next to me. Yea I wasn't in a mood to flirt so I pushed him away with the others and then let Sadie and Katie have him. He didn't seem to mind since he was just admiring himself in his mirror.

"Hi Justin!" Beth yelled from the docks and walked towards him. Justin was still too busy admiring himself in his mirror to pay attention to Beth, but it wasn't like no one noticed her.

"Beth!" Lindsay had yelled at her and Beth yelled back to her. Both girls ran to each other and then hugged each other. I looked away and then the next boat was here with a scrawny kid.

"Wow Chris was able to get a new island with a new host huh?" he said before stopping.

"Harold welcome back to Total Drama." I said and then hearing a groan we both turn to the direction to the other cast.

"Why are you reintroducing us when we all know each other?" Duncan yelled annoyed and then the others complained agree with him. Ignoring him I push Harold and he bumped into Heather who disgustingly pushed him off of her and then Leshawna started glaring at her. Before the girls could do anything they both were being held back and were on opposite sides of each other.

"Wait I'm back here? Momma!" I heard someone cried and I already knew who was here.

"Correcto Dj! Don't worry you won't be in that much danger as long as I'm here." I reassured him. He smiled a bit before walking over to his friends.

I looked over at the other cast mates who smiled at seeing Dj. Then when everyone quiet down and looked to see who was here and they all groaned and complain. Wonder who was here? Was it Alejandro? Well it couldn't be since Courtney and Heather were also mad.

I turned around and now I was furious. What the hell was she doing here?! Out of all the people did it have to be her?! I really doubt that they would put her on this show again.

"Ugh Blaineley what are you doing here?!" I asked her and the former Celebrity Manhunt host looked down at me in shock. I forgot where they found her after the end of Total Drama World Tour. Whoever found her she was back to her normal self.

"Oh come on, that isn't any way to treat your Aunt now, is it?" she said and then the others started laughing.

"Wait so your Blaineley's niece! Dude's that totally sucks!" Geoff yelled in between laughs. They all kept on laughing and all I did was frown along with Blaineley. A smirk came upon my face and then I pulled out my air horn from earlier. I covered my ears this time and then blasted away.

I laughed as they all covered their ears and started screaming. Who was laughing now?

"No she is not! She just so happened to know me for a while. As if I would be her niece!"

"As if I would be her aunt!" We both said at the same time and then frowned at each other. Blaineley finally walked over to the others and the next boat was here.

"WHOOOO HOOOOO! I AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK!" Owen yelled into my ears and then picked me up and hugged me.

"Owen welcome back to Total Drama!" I said. He said hi to all the other contestants, well all except Blaineley. He seemed to forget he was still hugging me and his hugs were getting tighter. I was at the brink of unconsciousness until a voice spoke up.

"Owen put her down before you kill her!" Noah said and now I was on the ground. Owen walked over to the others and then a hand helped me up.

"Mi ángel ¿estás bien?"(My Angel are you okay?) The person who helped me up asked. Well good thing I am half Spanish and learned the language too. I looked up and there was Alejandro who wasn't in the Drama Machine anymore. He looked as good as new. Man how was this possible?

"Uh thanks Alejandro." I said to him and my face felt hot. Okay so I was blushing so what, my skin was a little to brown for it to show. I looked at the other contestants and the majority were looking at him in anger, while Courtney and Heather looked at me with jealousy.

He walked over and stood by Heather-player- and now Courtney was looking at her with jealousy.

"Oh em eeee CODY!" I heard Sierra yelled as she ran to Cody. Aw poor Cody, I didn't have to look to tell that he was either hiding or Sierra had already gotten him.

"Okay now our last and final Original contestant is Trent!" I yelled into the camera. The yacht came into a stop and then Trent, the black hair, former boyfriend of Gwen and musician contestant hopped onto the dock.

"Hey what's up?" he asked me. Okay I will let you know a secret I had a total crush on this guys since I first saw him on TDI. Well there was also Duncan, but he cheated so forget him. My face felt a lot hotter than it did when I talked to Alejandro and I thanked god for making my complexion of that of my mother.

I would have stared at him all day and it seemed he would have done the same, but there were two things that interrupted us. One was that I still had a show to host and two, Sadie and Katie were calling Trent over.

He snapped out of his stare and then walked over to them, smiling nervously. We all knew he didn't want to go with them. As he walked over there he accidently bumped into Gwen and they both smiled nervously at each other and said hi, despite the glares from Duncan. Well it looked like those two still had a thing for each other; to bad I thought I could date him. But then again he was older and I couldn't stand a chance.

"Well that was the Original cast for you. Up next we will introduce yet again the new cast like we just did with these losers!" I yelled and then they all frowned.

"So will Courtney ever get her revenge on Gwen and Duncan? Will she realize that Alejandro never plan on hooking up with her? Will Gwen and Duncan break up this season? If they do will Gwen and Trent hook up? How about new alliances?" Lots of questions, but we'll be back on….TOTAL…..DRAMA…MASH UP!" I yelled into the camera.

"Okay break." The camera man said and then walked off.

"Hey new host where's Chris?" someone asked.

"Patience my little gumdrop I will let you know soon." I told them already losing my patience until finally the next boat was here with one of season four's contestant.

* * *

**I love reviews so if you like this story please please review. It'll make me happy**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: Introduction

The first boat for the season four cast had finally gotten here and out came Jo, running towards me.

"Yes first one here!" she yelled putting her fist up in the air.

"Well you aren't technically the first one, she was." I said pointing at Izzy who was….. Spinning? Both Jo and I raised our eyebrows at the psycho contestant and then the second boat was here

The boy was wearing a green shirt, with Capri's and boots. He walked over to Jo and me and stopped. He had a frown on his face which made Jo smirked.

"Ha beat you here again cadet!" Jo yelled at Brick as he continued frowning.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Brick!"

"Yes ma'am!" he yelled and then did that whole salute thing. Before I knew it both Jo and Brick started competing with each other about what they did before they got here. Like things having to do with sports, running and military training and basically all the crap that they tried to brag about. I was a huge couch potato, so I had no idea what this sport thing was.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Jo was blushing! Yea she was totally blushing, but it went away to fast, but let's hope the camera caught that.

"Okay my little lovebirds time to get moving, this is a half hour show!" I said pointing at the spot they were suppose to stand on. It was Chris's order to have both cast separated until team time.

The next boat was here and my favorite couple was here, Mike and Zoey. They were so cute together, but I think maybe they might become the next Bridgette and Geoff.

"Hey you guys welcome back to Total Drama!" I said to them.

"Hi." They both said. "Hey where is Chris?" Zoey asked ok favorite couple or not I needed to frown. I know that no one knew but it was making me madK.

"Just stand over there!" I yelled and then they walked towards Brick and Jo terrified. Okay so maybe I was too mean, but it did run in the family.

The next boat was here. When the reject got off the boat there was hair spray being sprayed around the area. I kept coughing, because I wasn't use to hairspray. Okay I had enough so without warning I took Anna Maria's can of hairspray and tossed it into the lake.

She gasped. "No! Alright honey you is going to pay for that!" she yelled about to get into my face, that was until I brought out the air horn. She stopped to cover her ears and then walked over to Mike and Zoey. Aw I love this thing.

"Hello Staci." I said to her as she got off the boat. Her hair still hadn't grown back, but it didn't seem she cared.

"My great-great-great-great Aunt invented air horns. Before that people screamed at each other." She lied…..again!

"Wow that is so cool!" Katie and Sadie said.

"Yea totally!" Lindsay said.

Wow those three were so stupid. Before Staci could say something else, I pushed her- who didn't I push?- to the others and then the next boat was here. The contestant was able to walk again and he had orange hair with a white wife beater and jeans.

"What is he doing here?"

"Maybe it would have been better if he stayed in that machine."

There was a whole lot of complaining from people and rude comments about Scott. I looked over at him and for a brief few seconds he was a bit sad. Aw poor thing.

"Hey you guys let's not be mean okay?"I said and they all looked at me like I was another Izzy. What? I mean it wasn't his fault he was just trying to win like Heather and Alejandro were doing. People think that you have to be a sweetheart to win this, well not necessarily.

"Oh so you're sticking up with this guy and you're hating on me!?" I heard Duncan yelled. Well this guy wasn't a cheater so I don't really give a damn.

I ignored Duncan and smiled at Scott before he started walking with the others which were backing away from him.

"Lighting is back and, Lighting ain't losing this time!" the athletic boy said hoping off the boat with his white hair.

"LIGHTING!" I yelled like a freak yet again. What? He was funny…

Lighting walked over to the other contestant, glaring right at Jo.

"You're nice to him to?! Wow you're the worse host ever!" Duncan yelled again. That got me all mad again. I didn't want to be here in the first place.

The next yacht was here and a skinny pale, light blonde hair girl with a green sweater and a skirt with leggings.

"Welcome back Dawn!" I said. She walked over to me, studying me closely as if I was some aftermath of some experiment. I raised my eyebrows at her with a face saying what?

"You have a muddied red Aura emitting from you…. Are you mad?"She said. I looked at her in wide eyed, how did this girl know these things?

She walked away and then the next yacht was here.

"Okay everyone the winner of season 4, Cameron!" I yelled at the camera and everyone started cheering. Well everyone except Jo, Lighting, and Scott.

"Yes I'm back, and after last season I don't plan on going back in that bubble ever again." He said hi-5ing me. The next boat was there and the silent B came off.

"B what's up?!" I asked him. He stopped like everyone else did and waved at me before walking over to greet Dawn.

"Right you aren't going to talk." I murmured to myself and then someone set foot onto the dock.

"Beep Beep Beep!" I heard the sound of video games playing. I looked up and found a brown, curly haired guy with glasses and holding a game console.

"Hello Sam." I said and he walked passed me ignoring me as he continued walking towards his old cast mates. Well then.

"Cupcakes!" I heard someone yell. Oh my god was this really her? And did she turn back to normal, I mean her voice didn't sound mutated. I turned around and was in shock, it was really her!

"Blondie!" I yelled back at her and we both ran towards each other for a hug. I haven't seen Dakota in a while and it was so nice to finally see my best friend. I know the pretty blonde, girly princess being best friends with the pretty dark brunette, I'll beat your ass princess is weird but we just were.

"Wait you two know each other?" Zoey asked.

"Well of course, we practically grew up together!" Dakota told them.

"Yea not to mention who is your-"Blaineley started until she looked up at me and she saw the death glare I was giving her. She promised me if I paid her she wouldn't mention that.

"Dakota?!" I heard Sam said. Finally for once something made him look up from his game. I motioned for Dakota to go and then she walked over to her boyfriend. Aw it was so nice of her to reunite with her boyfriend, unlike me.

"Okay now that everyone is here, everyone get together and let's take out promo picture!" I yelled.

On the bottom row sat Geoff and Bridgette who were making out; Izzy making a weird face; Sadie and Katie sitting with their back facing each other with Staci behind them sitting on her knee; Beth sitting on her sides smiling with Lindsay and Tyler making out with each other right next to her; Ezekiel sitting at the end smiling thinking he all cute.

The on the middle row were B and Owen who both stood on the middle. On Owens side, which was on the right was Noah in a headlock, but smiling. Right next to Noah was Eva who wasn't even smiling and had her arms crossed. Then there was Justin who was admiring himself with his mirror and Harold holding Leshawna even though he was scrawny; Then there was Alejandro who was doing the same with Heather and as much as she tried to hide it she was smiling; With that there was Courtney in the middle glaring at both them and Duncan and Gwen who were making out; Right next to them was DJ and Trent with each other's arms around each other's neck; and to top it all off was Blaineley at the end thinking she was all cute.

Then on B's side was Mike and Zoey holding hands and smiling with Lightning right next to them with one of his hand punching the air; Anna Maria was spraying her hair with another can of hairspray. WTH?! With Sam and Dakota making out and Brick saluting me and Jo glaring at him; And last but not least was Scott at the end by himself frowning.

On the shoulders of Owen were Cody and Sierra who Cody was trying to avoid and B's shoulder was Cameron and Dawn.

"Okay 1….2…3 and….. Wait memory card full!" I yelled at them. As I started deleting pictures I looked up at the cast who were frowning. "What?"

"You're trying to do the same thing from the first season!" Gwen yelled with the others agreeing with her.

"Aw come on I'm not that mean!" I yelled at them. "Look I may have looked rude before, but trust me I would never copy Chris's joke and tried to take a picture and end up with you guys in the water!" I said to them. After a while they realized that I was speaking the truth and then most of them smiled,

"Okay 1…..2…..3...Snap! Okay I got it!" I yelled at them and then they sighed in relief. Right before they got out of their pose, the dock collapsed under them and they all fell into the lake, but the camera man and I who were standing on the yacht that brought Dakota here.

The cast members all rose from the lake, even DJ and Staci who had help. I started laughing my ass off, I mean they were so stupid I mean come one this was me. Most of the girls and Justin had started complaining about their hair and then everyone but Dakota was glaring at me.

"Hey toots I thought you weren't going to do what Chris did!" Lighting had said.

"I said I was going to take a picture unlike Chris!" I yelled back.

"Alright that's it you're getting it!" Anna Maria yelled and tried climbing up the yacht, but it was too slippery.

I turned towards the camera man. "Well I have upset the cast by dropping them in water." I started using a baby voice.

"Will I get killed by 38 teenagers and a middle-aged B-list co-host?" Then there was Blaineley's voice. "Probably. Will Anna Maria be able to climb this boat and kill me with hairspray? Not likely. And will I finally answer all the questions you and everyone here has? Well if I wanna get paid!"

"We will be back after the break! AHHHHH!" I yelled as Anna Maria unexpectedly got onto the yacht and started chasing me. "Okay everyone dry off and meet me by the campfir- AHHH!" I stopped before Anna Marie caught up to me.

It didn't matter it was worth to see the reruns later in my cabin.


	3. Episode 1 Part 3: Introduction

Finally for the love of God they got Anna Maria to stop trying to attack me and she did, but she kept yelling saying that she was going to get back at me. Well now that was Duncan, Blaineley, Anna Maria who wanted me dead and we haven't even finished the episode yet. Wow I am doing a lot worse than I usually do; I knew I could do better.

The campers finally dried off and met me by the campfire. The campfire was a lot different to the one at Total Drama Island. Instead of a single wood seat there were multiple log seats that sat up to three to four people. In front of the fire were about eight log seats and then another pair facing the logs. I know it sounds confusing, but you'll get it eventually.

The campers all got settle sitting on the logs with each other. I sat way up front where there was one log, which was for the host and Chef.

"Alright campers settle down!" I yelled over the talking, and considering my voice being so loud everyone got quiet. Aw I wanted to use the freaking air horn.

"Okay this is the campfire, where you will obviously be at during eliminations."

"Well no duh!" Blaineley yelled and so I threw the air horn at her. Yea STRIKE! Okay kid's lesson of the hour, don't piss me off! Follow this rule and you won't be hit in the face with an air horn by your niece.

"Okay now let's move onto the teams and if any of you have any smart words to say I have an uncle in the kitchen who owns a HUGE collection of knives!" I yelled and this time their faces were almost as horrified when they saw Eva's. Not completely, almost.

"Okay when I call your name please stand to my left! Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Katie, Sadie." I started off and the two started eiing. Damn I wish I had my air horn."Sierra, Cody…." "CODY!" Sierra yelled as she grabbed Cody and headed to the left. Poor thing. "Geoff, Trent, Tyler, Lindsay, Dawn, B, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Owen, Sam and Leshawna."

"Now from this day forward you guys are known as THE HEROS!" I yelled throwing a flag that was blue with a man with a cape on as their logo.

"Awesome man." I heard Trent said. Aw he was so cute when he talked. Anyways back to business

"Okay the rest of you go to the right when I call you name!" " Alejandro, Duncan, Blaineley, Scott, Justin, Heather, Harold, Courtney, Lighting, Jo, Eva, Ezekiel, Anna Maria, Noah, Dakota, Brick, Gwen, Staci and Izzy!" And then the remaining campers went to the other side.

"Hey why didn't you just tell us to go to the right and not waste your time calling all of our name!" Harold yelled.

"Because you never know that maybe there could have been three teams."

"But there wasn't!"

"Now there's no need to argue, after all she is our host." Alejandro had said and he winked at me. I wasn't like the other girls here, I could see through his fake façade. Probably not now- or maybe- but soon he'll be trying to get cozy with the host just to win. No it's not going to be like that!

"Anyways you guys will be known as the VILLIANS!" I yelled again throwing them a flag that was red with a regular villain logo.

"Why are we the villains?" Gwen yelled.

"Oh please none of you guys are saints…. Okay maybe a few of you, but you nineteen standing on my right were really naughty all season. And plus Chris came up with the list not me."

"Hey are you going to tell us what happen to him?" someone yelled. Oh yes the dreaded question where was the devil in disguise.

"Oh he got arrested." I said nonchalantly. I looked at the cast who seemed shocked and surprise, but soon afterwards they all cheered.

"But he'll be back!" I yelled and loved the look on their faces when I told them that. "'Yea he's getting out somewhere today, but if he does get out today he won't make it here till tonight so someone needed to host and the lucky girl was me." I said with no enthusiasm. What? It wasn't like I wanted to be here.

"So why did they pick you?" Noah asked. I looked over at Blaineley who was grinning at me and you know those signs when people tell you, you owe them money? Yea she was doing that! She swore she wouldn't tell! Gosh I wish she wasn't here.

"Because my parents are good friends with Chris so they put me in here to waste my time with 38 teenage losers and a middle age bi- OWWW!" I yelled in pain as someone threw my air horn at me. Damn it Blaineley.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone said. I looked up and found Trent down at my level looking down at me concern.

"Yea, thanks." I said to him and then he helped me up. I looked over at Blaineley who was smirking at me. Oh don't worry she was going to get it! I looked over at my best friend Dakota, who happened to be right next to Blaineley and she was smiling at me. Oh no she was giving me the look. She always did that when I was near any cute guy that I liked. I didn't say that.

"Alright now let's go around the camp and show you around!"

* * *

"Here are your cabins. Heroes to the left and Villains to the right!" The campers then started to head towards their rooms. That was when I saw Cody trying to go into the same room as Gwen.

"Cody! Its boys to one side and girls another!" I yelled at him. He looked down to the ground sadly and walked to his designated side. As he walked in Sierra tried to follow him to his cabin.

"Hey! HEY! Sierra I said no co-ed!" I yelled as I started walking over to her. She looked at me and scowled before walking to the girl's cabin. Great I had gotten on Sierra's bad side. Hey another person I got mad today. Still I could do better.

"Marie!" I heard someone yell out my name. I turned around and found Blaineley calling me over. Ugh what did she want? I walked over to Blaineley and she frowned at me.

"You don't seriously think I should sleep in these cabins do you?"

"Oh your right! You can sleep in the bear caves. But i don't think they would want your kind in there." I said and this only made her scowl even more.

"Let's not forget who knows your little secret. At least give me my money." She had said. I sighed before looking around making sure no one saw me and then handed her $100.

"That's it?! I deserve more than this!" she screamed out louder and people were looking.

"SHHH! Look that's all I have right now so you need to wait." I told her. Just when I thought she would demand more she just looked at me and walked to the other Villains that belonged with her.

"After you are all settled in meet me out here and we will continue our tour."

* * *

It didn't take long for the campers to get ready and we had gotten to the mess hall. It look somewhat like the one in Total Drama Island only the tables for the campers were a lot bigger for mixing in the old and new cast.

"Man I miss my old kitchen!" Chef said sadly as he started getting the campers food ready. I looked at the lunch and I almost barfed right on the food. I mean I have seen the food while watching the show, but trust me; it's a lot more nastier up close to it. I was so glad to be getting my fries.

"Okay lunch time!" I yelled. They looked over at Chef and everyone's face drained from color, except for Lighting and Owen. I didn't understand why they were like this, I love hearing the word lunch, well that was when I looked back at the food again and then at my fries. Maybe that's why.

I walked away and sat at my table which had eight seats. I sat there quietly eating my fries, before someone pulled out a chair right next to me. Who in the hell…..

I looked to my left and found Dakota sitting next to me, holding a tray of Chef's…whatever that was.

"Ugh the food here is horrible!" Dakota shrieked.

"Why do you think I don't eat it?"

"Can I have some of your fries?"

"I thought these were fating. You know what you said to me when I ate them a few months ago at McDonalds."

"Well that was before when there was better food, now give me the fries!" she yelled in between laughs before grabbing my fries.

"Aw that was my lunch!"

"Have mine's." she said laughing.

"As if!" I yelled in between laughs and fake barfs. We continued laughing before the seat in front of us moved. I looked up and found Blaineley trying to sit at my table.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well no way am I sitting with those losers!" she yelled at me. "And you will let me sit here."

"And if I don't?"

She brought her head down and her voice got lower. "Then I'll have the whole camp know your little secret."

I heard Dakota gasp. "She knows?" she asked and I nodded sadly.

"That's right Blondie I have sources." Blaineley had said and then snatched the fries in Dakota's hand.

"You might want to lay off those fries Aunt Blaineley." I said and then Dakota and I got up laughing. I didn't have to look back to know Blaineley was frowning at me. Dakota went back to her table and I went back to the counter where Chef was serving food and sat on it.

"Hey! What's the matter with you? Get your butt off the counter!" Chef yelled and I rolled my eyes before I got off of it.

"Alright campers listen up!" I yelled as everyone got quiet. "Okay welcome to your first day on Total Drama Mash up: Fight to the Finish! After the four seasons Chris has decided that he would mix all of the old challenges and make new ones!"

"Are you serious?! I am not doing this anymore!" Heather said and she got up from the chair and started walking out the door.

"Well you can drop out, but that would cost you from wining $1 billion!" I yelled and she stopped and stared in awe as well as the rest of them as I pulled out the classical suitcase holding $1 billion dollars. Don't worry I didn't open it and I held a good grip on it, especially since Heather was practically right next to me. Hmm acting like I didn't see that episode on Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

"Yea, now all of you hurry we are not finish with the island just yet.

* * *

"This is where you will all tell the world you most inner thought secret." I told them pointing to the Porto potty that I was standing next to.

"Didn't we have this in season one and four?" Beth had asked.

"Yea but its completely different isn't it? I mean this thing is blue." I said. I started letting some of the camper go one on one to talk on there and they all came out holding their noses.

"Geez it smells like Owen just peed." Tyler had said as he walked out of the potty.

"Hehe sorry." Owen had said and everyone stepped away from him.

"Well I think that is all that I need to be showing for today. Now you should go back to the cabin for today's first challenge that will start in half an hour!." I yelled and heard them groan.

"That is all for today folks! What do Chris and I have in store for these guys? What kind of challenge will I be doing? Will Chris come back tonight, or ever? Who will win Team Heroes or Team Villains? I think Team Heroes'." I said and heard the Heroes jump up and down while the Villains scowled at me.

"Anyways how many more people will I piss off before the end of the season? Almost everyone! What kind of drama do these kids have in store for us? Tune in next time on Total Drama Mash Up: Fight to the Finish!" I yelled at the nearby camera man.

"Okay go have fun for the next half hour I gotta go!" I said and walked out of the area. I kept walking deeper into the forest and stop. I looked back to make sure I wasn't being followed and luckily I wasn't.

I kept walking and finally gotten to my cabin. It wasn't crappy like the other campers but not all like Chris's. I walked in and found my bed when I walked in jumped on the round shaped bed and drifted to a power nap.


	4. EP 2 P1: Attack of the Giant Princess

I heard a bird chirping in the distance, happily about its life. Don't worry I'm not crazy and don't speak to birds. I took the hard way when I wanted everyone to think that, and was in solitary confinement for the whole week. It's not fun, especially when they made me pee in that bottle. Oh dear daddy I hate you!

The bird noise had stopped and I'm guessing it either flew away or something ate it. I'm going with choice number dos. I was starting to freak out when I realized that I was going to sleep in the woods while Chris was gone. I mean the animals he had here, they were scary. But he told me not to freak out since that they wouldn't do anything to me, but still.

Wonder what time it was? I looked over at clock that was by my bed and it read 2:30, half an hour before I took a nap. Holy crap I had a challenge to host! Not wasting any time I slipped on my scandals and ran out the cabin, forgetting that there were steps and I tripped over them. Crap! Well my wrist broke my fall and now it hurt. Damn this show!

I got up from the floor and dust of the dirt with the other hand. The wrist that I fell on wasn't broken, but it must have been swollen or something since it hurt when I moved it. Well I still needed to get to the campers; I mean I can't be a bad host can I? Well I probably am, but still.

I walked to the camper's cabin, making sure that I watched my steps so that I wouldn't hurt myself again. I couldn't risk hurting this body…. Holy crap what the hell! I sound like Chris the freaking McLain.(sp?) Soon afterwards the campers were either in their cabins or outside hanging out.

"And we're on!" the camera man yelled.

"Okay campers are you ready for your first challenge?!" I yelled at the campers. The campers that were outside looked up and those inside came out. No one seemed happy that we were doing the first challenge now, and I couldn't blame them, someone might die.

"Well that's the spirit!" I yelled sarcastically. Well that didn't make the situation any better.

"Look can we just get to the challenge already?" Scott complained. Well! So much for being nice to you sir!

"Okay follow me everyone!" I yelled and we started walking.

"Alright campers the first part of this challenge is to race up this cliff. The first team to reach the end of this cliff will win an advantage in the next challenge!"

"Come on already I want this over with!" Justin complained. You know I really don't have to take this crap! Okay cool it Marie they are just a bunch of greedy little teenagers who just want the money.

"Okay but before you can start you must first know what is in this forest." I said pointing into the green mess. As if on cue, there was a giant roar that shook the ground. The campers then huddle all close to each other and shook in fear. Ah, the look of fear.

"For every camper that get's kidnapped by Princess, will be a penitently. Now on your mark, get set, GO!" I yelled and everyone started running into the forest, forgetting that I was here.

After getting up from the ground, I looked up at the sky and found a helicopter bringing a rope down to the ground. I quickly grabbed the rope and the helicopter started to head to the forest. In a matter of minutes I was at the edge of the cliff and the helicopter had left. Okay now what to do what to do…..

* * *

"I am totally going to win this season and I am going to make sure that I get you three back!" Courtney yelled at Gwen, Duncan, and Heather. She still was upset at Gwen and Duncan for doing what they did to her and she was mad at Heather for going out with Al. She couldn't see their faces, but they all continued walking trying to ignore what Courtney was saying.

"Hey don't ignore me!"Courtney yelled.

* * *

** *C* Heather: Courtney needs to zip it! She needs to understand that Alejandro picked me, not her! All that at World Tour was a fake!**

** Gwen: Look I know what I did to Courtney was bad and I still sort of regret it, but she needs to learn how to move on. I know it sounds weird but I think I actually agree with Heather for once.**

** Duncan: This is exactly why I broke up with her!**

* * *

They weren't sure how they all got together, but they were sure that the audience was enjoying this.

"At least Alejandro isn't like any of you guys, he's nice and charming and doesn't stab people in the back!" she yelled. Alejandro laughed to himself, but no one picked up on it. He still couldn't believe that Courtney was the only one who didn't know that half of the elimination had to do with him, including hers. But she was too stubborn.

* * *

** *C* Alejandro: Good to know that I could still play Courtney like a violin. It won't be to long before she's gone. What? You thought I was going to be Mr. Nice guy? No way, not with this new cast here I could win this!**

** Duncan: Are **

** Gwen: You**

** Heather: KIDDING ME!**

* * *

"Hey why don't you can it sister and go somewhere else!" Duncan yelled as he got into Courtney's face.

"As if I'll listen to you, you monster!" Courtney yelled as she continued walking with Heather and Alejandro.

"I can't stand her!" Duncan yelled to his girlfriend. "Well not as much as that new host!"

"Don't worry they'll both be gone before you know it!" Gwen reassured her boyfriend before she kissed him.

* * *

** *C* Duncan: This is why I love her.**

**Gwen: Maybe if Courtney didn't complain much she would still have her boyfriend.**

* * *

"Ah Cody isn't this nice, just you and me in the forest …alone." Sierra said to her "Husband". Cody was a bit upset that Sierra still wouldn't leave him alone. Why out of all people did it have to be him he thought?

He could have told her to lay off and go bother someone else, but he was just too scared of what she'll do. I mean he still remembered the fight at Greece between Courtney and her.

Though he did have to be grateful, she was carrying him so he didn't have to walk. Then out of nowhere was a giant roar and both competitors started running.

* * *

Jo, Eva, Lighting, and Brick were all running into the forest, all avoiding the various traps that we're scattered onto the ground.

"I may not have won last season, but this season it's going to happen!" Jo yelled confidently. Brick and Lighting both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They couldn't stand Jo's competitive self.

"What's that matter, not speaking up because you know I'm right!" Jo continued talking. "Just admit it jockstraps and cadet, you know that I'm-

"Will you shut up and just keep running!" Eva yelled, getting in front of them. Lightning and Brick started laughing which made Jo mad. Before she could say anything all four of them stopped when they heard the sound of the air horn, by no other, the new host.

"Congratulations! You four are the first one's here!" yelled Marie.

"Did you have to blow that in my ear? Lighting's ears hurt!" Lighting said to the host.

"Sorry, anyways where are the other campers? Are they dead or just not here yet? Will Courtney ever stop talking about getting her revenge? Will she ever realize that Alejandro only played her like her violin? Will Duncan get a beating for what he said about me? Totally! "How about Sierra and Cody? Will Sierra ever figure out Cody doesn't like her! And if she doesn't will Cody ever tell her? Will these questions ever be answer? Find out when we come back!"

"SHA BAM!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Wow you guys can you believe that we get to compete again!" Mike said to his best friend Cameron and girlfriend Zoey.

"I know and it's so cool that we get to compete with the older cast! You guys are really awesome." Zoey said to Bridgette and Geoff who happened to be there, making out.

"Aw thanks." Bridgette said as she pulled away from Geoff.

'So what did you spend your money on little dude?" Geoff asked Cameron.

"I gave it for everyone to spend. Before I was going to use it for a new bubble but after that, I thought I didn't need it anymore." Cameron told the couple.

"That's cool man, I guess." Geoff said. "If I win this season I'm going to throw an awesome party for everyone, and then use the rest of it for my Bridgy (sp?) here." Geoff said.

"Aw Geoff!" Bridgette said before they started making out.

"Aw they are so cute together!" Zoey said.

"Not as cute as us."

"Aw Mike!" Zoey said and then they started making out again. Cameron just stood there. Neither of them were moving.

"AHHH!" two voices screamed which got Cameron to look behind him and find Sierra holding Cody as they were running from a huge Rottweiler.

"AHH!" Cameron yelled as he ran after Sierra and Cody.

Bridgette, Geoff, Zoey and Mike stopped what they were doing to see what was going on and screamed their lungs out. Before either of them could run, Princess scooped down and swallowed them and then burped.

* * *

Scott walked by himself into the forest. Sure he was a bit upset, but he wouldn't tell the others. He didn't want them thinking he was a softie.

He was just a bit ticked off that his old cast mates hated him. He was just playing the game. People acted like there wasn't going to be a bad guy in the show.

Scott got bored and digged threw his pockets, not without grunting. He may have gotten better from his accident, but it hurt when he moved sometimes.

Out he took a shark's tooth that belonged to no other, Fang the mutated Shark. Scott normally would have been freaking out if he was at Camp Wawanakwa, but Fang wasn't here anymore so he didn't have to worry. At least now he'd have something to defend himself for the creature lurking in the forest.

* * *

** *C* Scott: Now that I'm not at that island anymore, that stupid shark can't hurt me!**

** Marie: *Snickers***

* * *

But Scott didn't need to worry about Princess. Princess wasn't the one watching him behind a tree. What Scott didn't know was that a certain host who was friends with Blondie had got the infamous mutated shark, a special spot on Camp Creek.

There was a rustle of dead leaves on the ground and somehow Scott knew it wasn't him. He turned around confidently expecting to see whatever Princess was, but instead saw his worst nightmare.

"AHHH!" Scott yelled as he ran with Fang chasing after him.

* * *

** *C* Scott: How the heck did he get here! *Going back and forth in a fetal position***

** Fang: *Punches his knuckles together***

* * *

Scott's screams could be heard from all the way at the finish line. Marie knew that her plan was in action and silently laughed to herself, while the others looked at each other and laughed.

The laughs were soon cut short when there were a couple of screams. Marie and the others looked up in time to see Sierra, Cody and Cameron running to the finish line.

"Congratulations, you guys are the first three of team heroes to get to the finish line!" Marie yelled.

"It ate them!" Cameron yelled.

"Ate who?"

"Bridgette, Geoff, Mike, and Zoey!" Cody finished for him.

"Aw good for Princess!" Marie smiled. The others looked at her as if she had gone insane. Maybe she did.

"But our friends!" Cameron yelled.

"They'll be fine!" Marie yelled and then there was a roar in the forest. Well maybe not.

* * *

***C* Cameron: She's insane**

** Cody and Sierra (Sierra): You know Marie is exactly like Chris. Hmm I wonder if her parents made her spend a lot of time with him. Right Cody? Cody answer me!**

* * *

"I want my momma!" DJ yelled. Leshawna was right next to him as well as Harold who were a little annoyed, considering that he wouldn't stop ever since they started walking.

DJ continued sobbing and sobbing. Harold tried to change the subject with his "epic skills" but DJ was just continuing to sob. Leshawna was fed up with this and snapped.

"Will you stop crying, you're a big boy now! And Harold shut up, your making things worse!" Leshawna yelled as she continued walking in front of them.

* * *

** *C* DJ: *Sobbing* MOMMA!**

** Harold: Gosh!**

* * *

About a minute later the crying had stop and Harold hadn't said anything. Leshawna was actually glad, even though it was a bit to quiet.

Leshawna turned around just to be sure that they were okay. When she turned around, she found Princess sitting down with her tongue sticking out looking at her next meal.

Leshawna wasted no time and ran out the area screaming.

* * *

"Stupid gothy, stupid punk, stupid bi-

"Hey we're on a kids show Courtney!" Alejandro said to her.

"Sorry, but I just can't stand these losers!" she yelled.

"Like we can stand you." Gwen silently said to herself, but everyone else heard. Courtney already being mad got all up in Gwen's face, but before the girls could do anything, there were a couple of screams from behind them.

All five teens look behind them to see one of their teammates Scott running for his life. As he passed by, Fang the Shark was chasing after him. The contestants looked surprised when they saw the shark running after him.

Then again Leshawna was running and screaming for her life. They weren't sure what she was screaming for, but when they look back they started running and freaked out for their lives.

One by one they all sadly made it to safety at the finish line. Just when the dog thought he might be lucky again, its owner blew the whistle to command it.

"Princess go back, there are more people!" Marie yelled as she threw a huge dog bone into the forest and the dog walked back into the forest.

"You leave that thing in the forest!" Leshawna yelled at the host. Marie was shocked that they referred to her puppy as a thing.

"She's a she!"

* * *

***C* Marie: Aw I thought Princess and Fang would have gotten them!**

** Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, Scott, and Leshawna: She is insane!**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like you?!" Anna Maria yelled at Ezekiel. Ever since the day when he gave her that "diamond" and made her quit the show when it wasn't even worth nothing, Anna Maria couldn't stand him. Well not that she couldn't stand him before.

"Aw come on babe, don't be like that!" Ezekiel said to her. Before she could even say anything, he got close to her and whispered in her ear. Anna Maria upon smelling his breath covered her nose and sprayed hair spray in his face.

"Ahh!" Ezekiel yelled as he covered his eyes.

"Don't do that, the only person who could do that is Vito! By the way where is he?" Anna Maria said before she started running again. Ezekiel tried running after her, but was soon eaten by Princess.

"Ah! Don't you touch me!" Anna Maria yelled at Princess. Before Princess swallowed up the fake Jersey Shore reject, she sprayed hair spray at her and the dog staggered back. Anna Maria then continued on running.

* * *

"Our team is going to win it baby!" Tyler yelled as Trent, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie, Staci and him were running in the forest, with Tyler tripping almost every minute and hurting himself.

"You know my great great great great Uncle invented races!" Staci was telling the gang, although the only one's actually believing in the crap we're Sadie, Katie and Lindsay. Trent and Tyler both knew that she was lying, but wouldn't say anything since they didn't want to get anyone upset.

"Trent can you believe it?" Katie asked him.

"Yea her family is like so cool!" Sadie had also said.

"Yea that's great girls." Trent yelled as they continued running.

* * *

***C* Staci: See I told you people would be impress.**

** Trent: *Facepalm***

* * *

"Dude, do you even like them?" Tyler whispered over at Trent. Trent looked back to see if the girls we're listening and when he thought they weren't he answered.

"Well they are pretty annoying at times."

"So there must be someone you like then, who is she?" Tyler said. Trent smiled, he wouldn't exactly say like her, but she was cute. But there was also someone else.

"Come on tell me!" Tyler yelled leaving his arms out and as if on cue, the large toy bone that Marie had threw landed in his arms. Then again as if his luck ran out, Princess was here and she was looking at exactly Tyler.

"Ahh!" Tyler yelled like a girl as he threw the bone at Katie and Sadie. He wasted no time running but ended up tripping over a log. The dog lost his attention from Tyler and went for the girls.

Trent reacted fast and pushed Lindsay out of the way. He wasn't playing favorites, but she was his friend's girlfriend and he would be pretty upset if something happened to his girlfriend.

"Tre- AH!" Sadie and Katie yelled as the dog swallowed the twins and the compulsive liar. The dog turned around and didn't notice that he stepped on Tyler.

"Tyler! Where are you?!" Lindsay yelled. The dog's attention was now on the two and Trent was starting to notice.

"Come on let's go!" Trent yelled as he dragged Lindsay with him across the forest.

* * *

***C* Trent: I had to help her, I mean what would Tyler think?"**

** Lindsay: Trent is a hero! **

* * *

Beth, Blaineley, and Justin we're walking in the forest together. Justin was admiring himself in his mirror, with Blaineley flirting with him and Beth admiring Justin while looking at Blaineley in hatred.

She knew that Justin probably didn't notice her, but that didn't mean Blaineley could just come in and ruin people's lives.

"So you work out? Well it is totally working for you, you look better than before." Blaineley said to him which made Justin smile. Beth was shocked. He never paid attention to her when she complemented him.

"I think you look good Justin." Beth said. Nothing, nothing happened.

* * *

***C* Beth: Why is she flirting with him?! She is like 100 years old!**

** Justin: What can I say, the ladies love me.**

* * *

"AHHH!" the three of them heard Lindsay's yell. Beth looked back just in time to see Trent and Lindsay running for their lives from a huge dog. Beth screamed before she started running behind them.

"What was that about?" Justin asked and then Princess scooped down to eat both of them.

* * *

Marie's dog, Princess continued to walk in the forest looking for more victims. She could hear the other's inside complaining about wanting to come out, but he was a mechanical dog, she didn't understand. She also couldn't understand why her foot felt weird.

As she kept walking she saw Sam and Dakota making out with each other on a log. They didn't even notice the dog there and just kept on making out. They didn't notice the dog panting, or rolling around or Tyler's screams of agony.

The dog couldn't take it and just ate the two couples and walked away looking for more people.

* * *

"So you seriously don't talk?" Izzy asked B as he and Dawn walked with Izzy looking for the finish line.

B shook his head no, indicating that he doesn't talk, ever.

"Wow that's weird!" Izzy said. Look who was talking.

* * *

***C* Dawn: Izzy's… different. I can't really read her Aura, which is strange.**

**I don't think I was able to not read anyone's Aura before.**

**B: *Does the crazy sign***

* * *

Out of nowhere a giant roar shook the forest and scared the three campers. The ground started shaking and out of the forest came Princess.

"Nice doggy." Dawn said. Everyone but Izzy was scared, considering Izzy was running around the dog, trying to find a way to get on the dog.

Dawn looked around the forest to see if she could find anything for the dog and then her eye settled on something…a stick.

She picked up the stick. "Look Princess, look at the stick!" Dawn yelled. Princess attention was now on the stick, in time to not notice Izzy hopping onto the dog.

"Come on let's go." Izzy yelled as the dog knelt down and let B and Dawn on.

"Fetch!" Dawn yelled as she threw the stick and Princess ran after it.

* * *

Marie sat on her chair waiting for the others to come while she drank her coffee and tried getting reception on her cell. The others at the finish line we're bored and just sat there, some talking, others trying to ignore each other, and one particular camper watching out for mutated sharks.

"Ugh this island has horrible reception, I can't wait to leave!"Marie yelled to no one in particular as she stood on her chair failing to get signal.

"AHHH!" a yell came from the forest. The campers and host all looked up to see Anna Maria running while spraying her hair with hair spray.

"I won baby! WOO! Where are you Vito!?" Anna Maria yelled crossing the finish line.

"Congratulations on getting here-"

"AHH!" A couple of screams came from the forest again. Everyone looked up again to find Trent, Lindsay and Beth running to the finish line.

"Congratulations you made it, alive!" Marie yelled.

"They have Tyler!" Lindsay yelled at the verge of tears. The other campers looked freaked out, considering that Lindsay was going to cry and that they saw other people get eaten by the dog,

The campers all looked at Marie furiously for causing this mess.

"Hey don't look at me this wasn't my idea!" she defended herself. "And trust me Tyler is going to be okay Lindsay." Marie reassured her and Lindsay smiled a bit.

* * *

***C* Lindsay: She is so nice, why do people think she's like Chris?**

** Marie: Okay I didn't want to sound mean, but I had no idea where he went. **

* * *

"Owen hurry up, or we might get eaten by who knows what!" Noah yelled in his monotone voice. He jogged lightly as he went through the forest so Owen would keep up. Noah looked back but saw that Owen was still dragging himself in the forest ground.

"Owen!" Noah yelled again.

"Sorry Noah, but I'm tired." Owen said out of breath. Noah looked at his friend before sighing and walking away. He couldn't stay mad at the big guy for some odd reason. Of course though he wouldn't tell him or anyone else that.

* * *

***C* Owen: Aw I don't think Noah wanted anything bad to happen to me.**

** Noah: Shut up!**

* * *

As Owen got up he fell back onto the ground again when something hit him from the back of his head.

"OW!"

Noah looked back to see his friend on the ground holding a stick.

"Owen!" Noah yelled already losing his patience.

"What it hit me!"

Then out of now where came a dog looking right at the stick Owen was holding. Both Noah and Owen looked terrified and as Owen tried to bargain with the stick the dog ate him.

"Owen!" Noah yelled as he, Dawn and B looked at the dog in shock.

"Someone help I don't want to die!" Owen yelled as he managed to open the dog's mouth, but Princess got the upper hand and shut it, leaving Owen in and the stick out.

The stick fell on Noah's hand and the dog looked down at him.

"Nice dog." Noah said in a very pitch voice before running for his life as Princess chased him.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Beth asked.

"Probably already eaten, at least we know the strongest one's in the competition." Jo had said.

"True that." Eva agreed with her.

"AHH!" another scream came from the forest. Everyone looked up again to see Noah running for his life from Princess with Dawn and B holding onto each other for dear life and Izzy laughing.

Noah got to the finish line safely with Princess right behind him. The others got off of her and she played with the stick that Noah threw at her.

"So I guess that's everyone that didn't get capture." Marie said.

"AHHHH" a muffled scream came from the ground. Marie motioned for Princess to get up and as she got up Tyler was on the ground still screaming in agony.

"Tyler!" Lindsay yelled as she and Trent helped him up and brought him with their team.

"Tyler your okay. Look Trent helped me from the dog eating me, he's a hero!" Lindsay yelled as Tyler glared at Trent.

* * *

***C* Trent: So much for helping out!**

** Tyler: Hey I'm a hero too! OW!**

* * *

"And the winner's of this challenge is…


	5. Episode 2 Part 2: The Odyessey

"The villains!"I yelled. The remaining Villains jumped up and down hugged each other, while the Hero's sulked.

"Hey they are missing some people too!" Sierra yelled as the other Hero's agreed with her.

"I know that, I'm not stupid. But if you did pay attention to me earlier and stop trying to touch Cody, you would have heard me say that for each team mate that gets eaten from Princess, that you get a penalty. And since your team has the majority missing, then that makes them win." I said pointing at the other team and they continued cheering.

"What can I say, I'm very disappointed, I thought you guys might win. Well we have two more challenges so we'll see."

"Hey we can't do the next challenge without our other team members!" someone yelled.

"Who said so? Okay I'm kidding I'll go take them out." I said. I walked over at Princess who looked down at me curiously. With a push of a button on her sides her stomach opened and out came the campers who were swallowed by Princess.

A putrid smell came from the inside and Princess and I started gagging as I covered my nose. I looked up and the ones who made it to the finish line and that came out Princess were holding their nose. Well it was so obvious that this was Owens fault.

Owen was the last one out of Princess and noticed the others covered their nose and that the air was covered in green fog, from his farts. Owen let out a sheepish sorry and walked over to his team mates, not even affected by his own farts.

"So did you guys have fun in there?" I asked. I looked at the victims and saw that they were glaring at me. "Hey it was not my fault Princess ate you." I said laughing at them. I opened my eyes and found Dawn who was standing next to me and looking at me as if she were reading me. Hmm maybe she was?

"You enjoy watching people in pain like Chris. I can tell someone has done the same to you when you were a child." She said. I didn't say anything since I was to shock and all I could do was look at her in wide eyed.

* * *

***C* Marie: *Looks to all sides before assumes fetal position* How does she do these things?"**

**Dawn: Marie isn't that hard to read, but isn't easy either. I read some parts of her that are coming out. Parts of her don't want anyone to know, but there is a small voice that is begging to be heard by someone who cares enough.**

* * *

"Alright let's move to the next challenge!" "Okay for your next challenge you must jump off this cliff and to the bottom. At the bottom you will find you designated boats. You must race to the finish line before the other team does. Now are there any questions?" I asked.

"Yea um do we have to jump?"

"Yup."

"And if we can't swim?" DJ asked. I looked over at him sympathetically before handing him a life jacket. I did say I wouldn't let them die as long as I was here.

* * *

***C* DJ: She is so nice. I don't understand why the majority of the people don't like her?**

** Jo: Okay she is a bit too nice for someone who grew up with Chris!**

* * *

"Hey we won the challenge!" Lighting yelled.

"Well duh! That is why you guys get motorized boats while the losers get regular canoe's with paddles." I said pointing down below. They all looked down and found the boats and the Villain's had started cheering again.

"Oh and be careful once you start your voyage. The waters are never safe, nor are they ever calm." I said before grabbing the rope from the helicopter. It started bringing me down to the water, where I was seated on my jet ski.

"Let's go team!" Jo yelled as she Eva, Lighting, and Brick all jumped to the bottom. Courtney, Heather and Blaineley were a bit skeptical and then were ended up being pushed by Duncan, which made Alejandro jump after his girlfriend and then Duncan jump with his. Scott knew that Fang fell in there earlier and wouldn't jump, but he didn't have an option when Izzy went running to the edge and tackled him down below. Scott had screamed for is life while Izzy just laughed.

Anna Maria didn't plan on jumping either, in fear of messing up her hair. But when she saw Ezekiel make his way towards her she ran off the edge with Ezekiel hot on her trail. Justin took off his shirt, getting the other girls to look at him as he jumped off. Harold seeing it was safe, ran to the edge with legs spread wide open, only to land on his man parts and groaned in pain…again. Noah just wanted to get it over with and just jumped over the edge. Seeing as they were the only two left, Dakota and Staci jumped over the edge and joined their team.

* * *

"Come on let's go!" Bridgette yelled as she, Geoff, B and Dawn jumped over the edge.

"Alright I can do this!" Tyler yelled and ran, despite in his condition. He wasn't paying attention and ended up tripping over a pebble and went head first down the cliff and hit his head on a few rocks.

"Tyler!" Lindsay yelled as she jumped off the cliff after her boyfriend. Cameron, Mike and Zoey both looked over the edge before jumping in as they held their hands screaming their heads off in the process.

"I can't do it!" Beth said and was going to walk away before Leshawna grabbed her and jumped off the cliff with her. DJ whimpered a bit at how high he was but then remembered that he was given a life jacket and proceeded to jump as well as Trent and Katie and Sadie who jumped after him.

"Come on Cody Cake's!" Sierra yelled. Cody looked over at Sierra and before he could blink they both were falling into the somewhat ice cold river.

"Could have warned us it was going to be cold?" Cody said shivering. Marie looked over at the shivering contestants and just shrugged her shoulders. She looked back up where both Owen and Sam were at the top to scare too jump.

"Come on you guys you can do it!" Lindsay cheered and soon enough the Heroes were cheering them on.

"Go Sam!" Dakota yelled to her boyfriend, which made Sam smile and jump of the edge from hearing his girlfriends encouraging words. The only thing they didn't notice was some of the glares that came from her team mates.

"Why are you cheering for them?!" Justin yelled, but Dakota just ignored him and continued cheering at Sam.

* * *

***C* Dakota: Aw that's so cute how Sam was able to jump because of me! **

** Harold: Gosh! That girl needs to learn how to cheer for her own team.**

* * *

Marie pulled out her megaphone. "Alright Owen that leaves you! Come on you could do it big man!" Marie yelled over it. The Hero's encouraged Owen to jump while the Villains just stood-floated- there.

Owen backed away and his teams pulled their heads in shame while the others cheered at his defeat. However what they didn't expect was that he had plan on jumping and was already jumping below.

Alejandro looked up in time to see Owen was falling right at his head. They all tried to swim away, but they didn't make it far enough. When Owen came in contact with the water, a big splash came from the water and the contestants were push back a few feet. Luckily Marie was still on her Jet Ski so the water only pushed the Jet Ski back.

"Owen! You almost ruined our boats!" Heather yelled in anger.

"Well technically it isn't his fault." Marie said as she pulled up in her jet ski. "Your team was the first one to jump and you could have gone ahead yourself. I mean its common sense." Marie finished off before she went off to the waters.

"Come on team their already moving ahead!" Brick yelled. The Villains all looked up to see the Hero's flipping their boats over to the right side and getting their paddles.

* * *

"Look we're getting ahead!" Katie said to Sadie as they paddled pass the opposing team.

"Yea your right! Trent keep paddling!" The twins yelled at him as he paddled himself. Trent sighed to himself as he couldn't believe he ended up stuck with Katie and Sadie as his boating buddies. He also had Tyler, but he was still suffering in pain.

* * *

"Brick's right we got to beat those losers!" Lighting yelled. The boys, including Jo and Eva helped flipped their boats back over and now everyone was sitting on the boats getting them ready to start.

"Let's go you guys and make sure you watch out for anything Miss. Spoiled Princesses friend put in the water!" Jo commanded the team as Lighting and Brick glared at her.

* * *

***C* Jo: My team may be better than the Hero's, but I still have to whip them into shape! Hopefully I can do it better than last season."**

** Lighting: Lighting doesn't understand why everyone still listens to Jo! She's only going to play them around before tossing them away, like she tried to do to me!**

* * *

"Hey everyone don't listen to Jo here. She thinks she's better than everyone!" Lighting yelled to his teammates. Jo glared at him and then they both ended up yelling at each other which left Eva and Brick to try to steer the boat they were on.

Scott looked around the waters still freaking out. He knew Fang the shark was somewhere below lurking in the deep trying to maul him again.

"Are you okay?"Courtney asked him. Scott looked up to see the Brunette looking at him concerned. He was a bit surprised at someone noticing him and was concerned too.

"Yea, just looking for mutated Sharks. Why would you care" Scott said mumbling the last part to himself. Courtney looked at him weirdly and went to turn around but before she did Fang popped out of the water heading straight at Scott.

"AAAAUUGGG!" Scott yelled as he ran to the other side of Courtney. Fang wasted no time and lunged at him. Only to be punched by Courtney. Fang landed straight into the water but was right back up in a matter of seconds. He was ready to lunge at both Courtney and Scott, but Izzy saw the shark and was impressed and jumped right towards the shark, sending them both into the water.

Scott sighed. "Geez thanks, but I could have done it myself!" he scoffed which only made Courtney glare at him but then it soften a bit.

"Yea sure whatever, like I didn't see you freak out in the forest earlier. I really don't see why you're scared of that stupid shark, I mean I'm sure you could fight it off yourself if you tried." She said to him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

***C* Scott: Look I didn't need her help okay? I did perfectly fine last season!**

** Courtney: Yea like I couldn't tell he was afraid of that stupid shark! Really the only thing you have to watch out for is BOYFRIEND STEALERS! *Fang pops in and Courtney screams***

* * *

Duncan looked over at the two and for a split second he looked jealous. But he was with Gwen wasn't he?

"You okay?" Gwen asked him. He turned back around a bit shocked and worried. Did she see the way he looked at Courtney and Scott?

However what he didn't see was the look that Alejandro and Heather had on each other.

* * *

***C* Duncan: Look I wasn't jealous if that was what you're thinking! *Puts his fist up* You better get that thought out your head before I find you!**

** Gwen: Duncan doesn't really look like the person who would be scared of a mutated shark. Well at least that was what I thought he was looking at.**

** Alejandro: Duncan was so jealous when Courtney touched Scott's shoulder. And Gwen didn't even notice! Not to worry, it won't be long before all three are gone.**

** Heather: Those three make it too easy!**

* * *

B looked up and saw the Villains already ahead in their speed boats. He tapped Dawn and when he got her attention, he pointed at the team ahead of them. Dawn gasped before turning to her team.

"You guys look their getting ahead!" Dawn yelled to her teammates. The Hero's looked up to see the Villains still speeding off. The scene gave them motivation to start rowing faster in hopes that they might get there first.

"Oh come on we can't lose again! You darn kids give me the paddle!" Mike/Chester yelled. He stood up on the canoe and grabbed the paddle from both Zoey and Cameron. Then started paddling with both hands, not even noticing that they were going slower than usual.

Geoff stopped paddling and turned around. "Uh is he okay?" he asked them.

"Oh yea he's totally fine!" Zoey reassured.

"Yea can't be any better." Cameron finished. Geoff looked confused and scratch his head, but shook it off when Bridgette, DJ, and Leshawna yelled at him to keep paddling.

* * *

***C* Mike: Oh darn I really thought that my Multiple Personality Disorder was overcome from last season. Well as long as Vito doesn't come out, then I'll be fine.**

**Cameron: I really thought Mike overcame his personalities **

**Zoey: I did too. We can't let anyone know, especially contestants like Scott!**

* * *

Marie sat on her jet ski and watched as her cousins were setting the big fan on a dock nearby the contestants. She did promise them that the water wasn't going to be calm.

"Hope that Duncan kid gets what he deserves!" June yelled to no one in particular and was about to start the fan, but Marie had stopped him.

"Wait your forgetting a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well first I need to go over there, and second where's my apple juice?" Marie asked.

May and June looked down at their 15 year old cousin oddly and wonder if she was really 15 or a five year old who belonged in a mental institute in disguise.

"Okay here you go! Now go!" May said as she handed her younger cousin a kid's pouch of apple juice. Before Marie got a chance at putting a straw threw the pouch, June turned on the fan and sent Marie into the waters.

"AHHHH!" was the last thing May and June heard of Marie before she was far from hearing.

"Maybe we should have waited."

* * *

The Villains were going through the river with ease since they didn't have to paddle there. Although with some bickering they were making good time.

"Hey I think we're going to win again!" Dakota said. The team had looked up and found that the finish line wasn't that far. They all started cheering but it all stopped when they heard a scream.

"Ya'll hear that? Lighting heard something!" Lighting said. Everyone looked for the source of the sound and couldn't figure out who or where it was coming from.

"Why did you guys slow down?" someone from the Hero's side had said as they pulled up with the opposing team.

When everyone looked up, they all scream as they saw a wave come down and crash near them.

The wave was big enough to send everyone back, but since the Villains still had their motors running, they didn't go far back as the rest.

"Hurry we can still make it!" Noah yelled. The villains wasted no time and were hurrying their boats to the finish line. As they went they passed by Marie who was passing by laughing.

"Ha you all should have seen the looks on your faces!" she said in between laughs. The rest of them frowned at her. They couldn't really stand the host and was starting to get annoyed with her. Duncan looked down at his boat and found a paddle in case if the boat stopped working. He had a plan.

He motioned for Alejandro to pull up next to the young host and Alejandro did, not sure what he was planning on doing. It was Duncan after all. When Alejandro was close by, Duncan pulled up the paddle and wacked the host.

"Umpf!" Marie had said in pain as she fell into the water.

"Ha! That'll teach you to mess with me sweetheart!" Duncan yelled down at Marie even if she couldn't hear him. The Villains all laughed except for Dakota who knew she had to get her friend out of there quickly. Even Blaineley couldn't help but look worry.

"Guys-"

"Don't worry she can get back on her jet ski and get to the finish line, now shut it Blondie!" someone yelled and didn't give Dakota a chance to finish.

* * *

***C* Dakota: We needed to go back! Ugh I hate my teammates. *Skin turns a bit orange* Ugh I'm still turning orange every time I get upset! **

** Blaineley: Look the kid can't swim and if she dies I won't be able to get my money!**

** Marie: *Is dripping wet* I'LL GET YOU DUNCAN!"**

* * *

The villains pulled up at the finish line. They all got off their boats and cheered as they were the first one's here.

"What do we do now?" Anna Maria had said.

* * *

***C* Duncan: *Puts his hands behind his back*Maybe I should have waited till after the challenge to do something to her.**

** Dakota: We have to go back!**

* * *

The Heroes' were the unfortunate ones and were pushed back farther, probably closer to the starting line.

"Aw man we'll never win!" Chester yelled. The team had put their heads down in shame. The water had started bubbling and they all looked down to see what was going on. Then as quick as Lighting, Fang popped out of the water with Izzy on his back.

Fang opened his mouth and ended up snapping Cameron's paddle in half.

"Quick paddle!"Leshawna commanded her team and they wasted no time in paddling.

"But I'm tired!" Lindsay yelled. She was about to put down her paddle Fang came out again and almost chopped Lindsay's hair off.

"Ah!" Lindsay yelled and paddled a lot faster than anyone else.

They all were paddling and making progress. They were making it to the finish line and Fang still hadn't got them. As they were close to the finish line, the water was bubbling again.

"Oh my gosh hurry before it tries to eat us again!" Sadie and Katie yelled.

"Wait what if it's Izzy. I know she isn't on our team, but we should still help her out." Cameron had said.

No one had decided to put their hand in the water since there was half a chance that it could have been Fang. Finally B was brave enough to put his hand in the water. As he pull out his hand everyone expected Izzy or Fang, but instead it was Marie. She wasn't breathing and was unconscious so B set her down on his boat.

"What's she doing in the water?" Beth asked.

"I don't know but let's get going. I want to finish this stupid challenge already!" Leshawna yelled and everyone paddled. In a few moments the Hero's reached the finish line.

"Ha looks like we won again!" Heather taunted and the Hero's either looked down in shame or glared at her.

"Well we have to wait for the host to wake up! Wonder how she ended up in the lake and won't wake up?" Bridgette had said. All the villains had looked at Duncan, mostly Dakota who was glaring at him.

"Marie! What happened to her?!" May had yelled. Both her and June ran to Marie and saw that she was dripping wet. They already knew what happened but wonder who did it.

"How do we wake her up?" Sierra asked.

"Well we can always get Chef's old gym socks…." June suggested.

At this all the campers had made a disgusted face. Not too long afterwards Marie shot upwards with a face of disgust.

"Anything but that!" she had yelled. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in the water anymore and was now on land. Instead of being relieved her eyes meet straight at Duncan. She got up and before anyone could blink she was chasing Duncan around with an axe.

"Will Dakota ever stop cheering for other teammates and not her own? What is up with Alejandro and Heather now? How about Courtney and Scott? Are they going to be an item? Is Duncan jealous? And will I kill him for almost killing me? Heck yea I am! We will be back after the break!"


	6. E2 P3: A Surprising Ending oO

After five minutes of chasing Duncan, May and June finally got me to stop and ended up taking my axe away from me, even to June's liking. When they walked away I looked over at Duncan and tried to strangle him, but Chef came by and pulled me away before I even tried.

"Remember what daddy said!" he yelled and then walked away. Psh I don't care what daddy said, only what mommy said.

"I'll get you back mister!" I yelled at Duncan. He didn't seem scared which made my want to kill him, but I had to remember I was still on TV! I couldn't give myself a bad impression.

"Excuse me Marie, but who is the winner of the challenge?" I heard Katie ask. I turned around and examined each team before determining who the winner was.

"The winner of this challenge is…THE HEREO'S!" I yelled. Both teams were shock and then the Hero's started to cheer. I looked over at the Villains and smirk, not even taking in the death glares from them.

"Hey we got here first! " Anna Maria yelled, still spraying hair spray on her wet hair. I went over and grabbed the can and threw it in the water, again.

"Hey!"

* * *

***C* Anna Maria: Who does she think she is taking my baby from me?!**

** Marie: Did I mention that I really hate hairspray?**

* * *

"Yea you got here first, but you are missing a teammate and I said firs team and so you are all incomplete!" I yelled. This only made them madder.

"Now on with the next challenge, follow me everyone!" I yelled to the campers and they followed.

* * *

Marie and the contestants all got out of the docks and went towards land.

When they got to the designated area, on the ground were big boxes that contained god knows what! The campers looked confused and had no idea what the next challenge would be about.

"Okay for your next and final challenge you are going to open these boxes with your bare hands and inside you will find a bunch of totem pole pieces that you must put together before the bomb explodes!" Marie yelled. The campers looked at her in terror.

"A b-b-bomb?!" Owen said.

"Yea, but don't worry, it will be fine, just as long as you finish on time." Marie said laughing. "Oh yea one more thing, Hero's since you won the last challenge you get this crowbar to open your crates and a 10 second start. Now on your mark get set, Hero's go!" Marie yelled and left the area.

"Where are you going?!" Heather yelled.

"To get myself more apple juice and to change into new clothes since someone RUINED THEM!" Marie yelled as she glared at Duncan and then walked away to her cabin.

Trent, B, and DJ grabbed a crowbar and went to their designated crates to open them. Not long after they opened them, but by accident DJ's crowbar slipped from his hand and at Tyler's head, who ended up falling on the ground unconscious.

"Tyler! Trent save him!" Lindsay yelled. Trent looked back at Lindsay who was standing over Tyler looking worried. Trent got up and went to go help his friend as everyone else went to try and put the pieces together.

* * *

"Well I think it's been past 10 seconds." Courtney said.

"Well let's get moving!" Eva yelled and pushed Courtney out of the way. Courtney fell on the ground with a thud. Without wasting anytime, the team had listen to Eva and started running to the boxes being careful not to run or trip over Courtney.

* * *

***C* Courtney: Ugh! Seriously how can they treat me like this?! They think I'm like Heather or something! When was I ever mean to anyone?!**

** Justin: Look I know I had a thing for Courtney during that short time in Total Drama Action, but after she push me off the castle and rather have me voted off then Duncan, I'm done. Besides I have Blaineley now and she thinks she can land me a modeling job.**

* * *

The Villains each went and took a box and started to pull on it. Although they had pretty strong people, no one was able to open them. Just when they thought they were about to lose, Alejandro looked over at the other team who was already taking out their pieces and trying to build it together. He looked at the ground and found the crowbar that the other team was finish using.

"Don't mind if I do." Alejandro said to himself. He walked over to the other side quietly and went to go get the crowbar. Just when he was a centimeter away someone caught him.

"Uh Uh go back there your team lost and you can thank Izzy for not being here!" Marie had yelled and took the crowbar from the ground and was now in her hand. She was now out of her wet clothes and wearing a red loose tank top with black shorts and red rubber scandals.

Alejandro frowned at Marie before walking back to his team, which only made Marie smile.

"Well it looks like the Hero's are in the lead!" Marie yelled to the audience. The camera moved its attention from Marie and to the Hero's who already had their totem parts out and was trying to stack them up.

"But we can't say the same for the Villain's, who still haven't even opened their crates!" Marie yelled. From the Hero's, the cameras moved to the Villains who were just standing there glaring.

* * *

Trent was still trying to see if he could get Tyler to wake up, but it was no use. Tyler wasn't waking up and he was starting to freak out.

"Trent is he awake?" Lindsay yelled. Trent looked behind him and found Lindsay walking towards them. Trent was panicking and turned back to Tyler to see if he could do something, but he was gone.

Trent looked up to see two interns taking him away to the infirmary to take him to Chef, who will probably kill him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lindsay asked worry.

"I'm sure he is, now come on we are almost finished and it looks like we might win again!" Trent said to Lindsay. Lindsay looked up to see the Villains who were still trying to open their crates. Lindsay jumped up and down in excitement and followed Trent back to the team.

* * *

***C* Lindsay: Aw Trent is so sweet, he made sure Tyler was okay before he left for the infirmary.**

** Trent: *Face palm***

* * *

Jo couldn't take it anymore and stood on one of the crates. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see what the girl was doing that was making them waste time.

"Listen team, we need to win this if we don't want to be in the elimination ceremony! Now we need everyone's help so, that means Blondie get up and stop texting, and spray in a can help out and stop worrying over your stupid nails!" Jo yelled and earned glares from them both.

Lighting couldn't take this anymore and stood on a crate of his own. "Alright Lighting has something to say! Don't listen to Jo here, if we want to win we need to use the stronger one's to open the crates so that means Scrawny boy, Spray in a can, Princess, Blondie, Home-school, Male model, String bean, and liar go sit this one out Sha'kay?" Lighting yelled.

Harold, Anna Maria, Dakota, Blaineley, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah and Staci all looked up and realized that Lighting was talking about them and they all walked over to the side.

* * *

***C* Harold: Gosh! Why would I be told to sit out? They need me, I have mad skills! *Does karate stuff and punches himself in the eye* OW!**

** Anna Maria: Whatev's it wasn't like I was gonna do anything anyways. I mean have you seen these nails?!**

* * *

Lighting and Jo both continue to glare at one another.

"What are you talking about we need everyone! Look I have no idea who made you boss but remember that I am and will always be the leader! Now everyone get to work!" Jo yelled and everyone was about to do something, until Eva stood up with Lighting.

"Athletic Boy is right! Those losers need to stand out and let the rest of us do it. We can't afford to lose the challenge this time!" Eva yelled.

Now it was Brick's turn to stand up. "I think Jo is right. We need all the help we have, even if they aren't as strong as us!" he yelled.

* * *

***C* Jo: I know I would be siding with Lighting, but after Cameron won last season I could give everyone else a chance.**

** Heather: Can they all please shut up before we lose the challenge?!**

* * *

"Of course you would stick up for you girlfriend!" Eva yelled at Brick.

Jo and Brick both looked at the others in wide eyed then looked at each other and quickly looked away.

***C* Jo: Please, like Cadet and I would ever be a thing! *blushes fiercely before trying to take the camera and destroy it.***

** Brick: There is nothing going between Jo and me. We are just acquaintances. *blushes also***

* * *

Before they knew it the four were already fighting. The others tried to see if they could open the crates themselves, and they open some, except the ones that Jo, Brick, Lighting and Eva were standing on and they knew for sure that they weren't getting of anytime soon.

"If they don't get off we are going to lose!" Gwen yelled.

"Hey you guys, we have a challenge to win or did you forget?!" Heather yelled, but she might as well have been talking to a wall.

* * *

The Hero's were working fairly well. The tallest and strongest members were putting the totems up and making sure it was on correctly while the others handed them the tools.

About a few minutes later the Hero's were done and just in time when Marie blew the whistle.

"Alright campers, this challenge is over let's see what you got!"Marie yelled. Marie first walked over to the Villains side and saw stuff on the ground, but no totem pole.

"Uh okay….." Marie said and walked over to the Hero's side and saw that they were finish and smiled.

"And the winners for today are….the HERO'S!" Marie yelled, along with the Hero's who were jumping up and down about winning.

The cheers were soon stopped when everyone heard a beeping sound. Everyone looked around, wondering where it was coming from, until Marie widened her eyes in realization.

"Holy Crap the bomb in the totem pole! Since you guys didn't even finish it wasn't diffuse!" Marie yelled in fear. Everyone looked at the crate that Jo, Lighting, Eva and Brick were standing on. Without even hesitating, everyone started running to the docks and screamed. In a matter of minutes the bomb exploded and sent everything flying.

* * *

It was night time and the Villains all sat in front of the campfire, while the Hero's sat at the other log seats, facing the villains. Chef sat on the log way in the front wanting to be anywhere, but here.

Marie came back with a tray with 18 barf bags which inside no one had no clue what was in there.

"Our first campfire of the season. Now in my hand is a tray filled with barf bags with S'mores in them. As you know from last season only 18 of you will get the bag of S'mores and if you don't get a S'more you will walk down the dock of shame to the boat of shame, all the way to the lame-O-sine where you will be catapult from your seat and take the drop of shame all the way to…...wherever you land." Marie said smiling, which made the campers freak out.

"And you can never, ever-

"COME BACK AGAIN WE KNOW!" Every contestant yelled.

"Well then…now when I call your name, please come up and accept your S'mores. Alejandro, Blaineley, Heather, Justin and Harold!" All five came up and claimed their bags. "Courtney, Anna Maria, Dakota, Noah, Staci and Gwen." Sam cheered when he heard Dakota's name and Duncan also when he heard Gwen's while Courtney just glared at them both. "Duncan, Ezekiel, Brick, Jo and Eva."

As they got up to get their bag there were only two left, Lighting and Izzy. Lighting looked shocked, angry and scared when he saw he was in the bottom two.

"Lightning reasons you being here for upsetting the majority of your team mates."

"It's called the truth!" he retorted.

"Anyways Izzy reason you being here is not being there for your teammates and for just being you….."

"He He but the shark was so cute I had to follow him, by the way Scott he told me he is coming for you while you're sleeping, you to Courtney." At this Scott had started freaking out

"Anyways and the last S'more in a barf bag goes to… Lightning!"Marie yelled and threw the bag at him.

"SHA"BAM- OW!" He yelled as it hit him in the face. Izzy looked a bit shock at first, but then shook it off.

"That's okay that means more time to play with Fang, BYE!" Izzy yelled as she ran towards the docks.

"Wait you're suppose to- Ah who am I kidding she won't listen to me." Marie said. She then turned to the Hero's. "Since you guys won, you win an awesome hot tub party tonight and room service for the week. That means none of Chef's cooking for an entire week!" And at that they all cheered.

"So you're finally leaving huh?" Trent said walking over to Marie. Marie looked up and blushed and then spoke.

"Looks like it. I feel bad that you all have to spend the rest of the summer with Mr. Conceited who only cares about himself and thinks that he's all that. I mean come on no one likes him!" Marie yelled. Trent laughed but it soon stopped when he looked up. He looked shocked and a bit upset.

"What?" Marie asked and now saw the same look on all the campers even Chef. They seem to be looking at something or someone behind her. She turned around and found her worst nightmare for life…Chris McLean.

"You were saying?" He said, clearly upset.

"Chris, you're back! What a wonderful surprise." Marie went to the host, but the glare that he had made her walk back and bump into Trent.

"I swear your sister and May are better nieces then you are!" Chris yelled. Marie was now furious and would have killed him there if she didn't want to suffer the consequences from her parent. And the cops.

"Wait is he your pretend Uncle, like Chef is your pretend Uncle?" Zoey asked the new host.

"No she's Chris's actual niece. In her mind she goes by Marie Martinez, but in papers she is Marie McLean." Said yours truly Blaineley.

"Dude your related to Chris?! HA that is so lame!" Duncan yelled and everyone, but Dakota was laughing.

"Uncle Chris your back!" May and June yelled. They ran to their Uncle and hugged him.

"See why can't you be like that?" Chris said to his youngest niece, but she was still too upset about what he said earlier.

"Man that must suck being related to him." Geoff said wiping a tear off his eye.

"Alright I get it, now can I please go to get ready for my flight home?" Marie said and started walking but her Uncle stopped her.

"Not so fast Marie! After hearing the reviews we got from this show about you and your nasty behavior the viewers love you! So after arranging everything with Mom and Dad you are going to stay here till the end of the season!" Chris yelled, and cheered including those who liked Marie. Well Chris was more of a fake cheer.

"What, but that isn't fair! Ugh!" Marie yelled like the little brat she was and ran to her cabin.

"Ah teenagers! But now I am back and hosting this show like always. Tune in next week for all new drama on…TOTAL…..DRAMA…..MASH UP: FIGHT TO THE FINISH!"


	7. Episode 3Part 1:Running and more running

Hey sorry for the long wait, but school's been kind of hard lately :/ Anyways if any of you have an idea for the theme song for this please do. Just PM me and if I like it I'll use it :)

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mash Up: Fight to the Finish! Sadly your wonderful and beautiful host wasn't here to host the first two episodes, so my horrible cruel who is still having a tantrum niece was here to host. The contestants from the previous seasons were here to compete on this new season where we decided to mix up all of the old challenges and make new ones out of them. After the campers were put into teams and shown around the island they started off the first challenge where they had to run into the forest and avoid Marie's dog Princess, who was trying to eat them." Chris was yelling into the camera.

"After an hour the Villain's had won and were given motorized boats where then the second challenge the teams had to jump off the cliff and use their boats to get to the other side of the docks. Duncan who was tired of Marie decided that if he would whack the host then their problems would be gone, and it would have if the Hero's didn't save her…..darn." Chris looks up and remembers he is on camera.

"Don't worry bro, I'll make sure your daughter is safe here, hehe. Anyways the hero's won and the next challenge was to build a totem pole before it exploded and since the Villain's started to bicker the Hero's won. But hey it didn't matter, as long as there was drama, right?"

At the elimination ceremony it was Izzy who was eliminated for spending too much time with Fang. Then the most epic part of the show was when your wonderful host Chris Mclean came back to host again. But sadly I'm not alone. Due to my niece's what audience say "epic" behavior, the producers her parents and I decided that Marie would stay here till the end of the season! But of course she was furious and stormed off. Ha don't worry she will come around." A vase is thrown and Chris ducks. "Or not! What sort of drama do we have in store for you? Keep watching to find out on…..Total….Drama…..Mash Up: Fight to the Finish!"

* * *

**Dear mom and dad I'm doin fine**

**You guys are on my mind**

**You ask me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see**

**I wanna be famous**

**I wanna live close to the sun, so pack your bags cause I already won**

**Everything is prove, nothings in my way, I'll get there one day**

**Cause I wanna be famous**

**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_****  
****_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_****(****_Whistling in tune_****)**

* * *

I heard a loud siren being blown into my ear and immediately woke up, considering that I fell off the bed. I groaned in pain and got off from the floor to find an intern holding a blow horn and looking at me probably wondering if he was going to die any minute now. Maybe he was? Who knows with me?

"What?!"

"Miss Mclean…..

"Don't call me that! I told everyone to call me Martinez!" I hissed at him.

"I know, but Chris told everyone from now on to either call you Marie or Miss Mclean." He said, his voice shaking. Of course Chris would say that. Can't he just leave people alone?

"Chris wants you to be at his cabin in ten minutes!" the intern yelled. I didn't want to hear anymore of freaking Chris Mclean anymore and just threw the intern out of my cabin. No literally I did! He was as scrawny as Harold so it wasn't hard to pick him up and threw him out the cabin.

Well might as well get ready.

It took only seven minutes to get out and dress. I put on a plaid blue shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and blue converse. I don't normally like wearing shoes but I only had three minutes left and so I ran to Chris's cabin. Which was by the lakeside.

I opened the door and was glad that May, June and Chef was also here with Chris. I didn't want to be alone with him because after two nights ago I couldn't look at him anymore. I wasn't that mad that he got me on the show for the rest of the season-well actually I was furious- but it's how he said that May and Calliope were better nieces that I am! I mean May she's the best cousin I have and a lot nicer than me which is no big deal but he actually said that Calliope was better? She was a freaking devil spawn! Not me!

"There you are! Almost thought you weren't going to come." He said smirking. It was now quiet and was now my turn to speak but I choose not to. I wasn't going to give up easily.

Chris looked at me and probably realized that I was still mad since he spoke up. "Oh come on cupcake don't be upset. This show needs better ratings and it would be a good idea to put you on here. Come on your sister Calliope would have done better!" he said which only made me even more upset. He must have realized since he smirked.

"Calliope would have been all happy and cherry and wanted to host and she would be here right now but she's too busy having fun with her summer."

I was about to snap back but I knew that would ruin the whole plan of not talking to him so I just gritted my teeth.

"Look could you just wake up the campers and have them run around the camp for their first challenge!" June had said.

"And how do I do that?" I asked.

"Get them mad and just run!" May said and kicked me out of the cabin. Well looks like I got work to do.

Marie walked- drove- to the camper's cabin on her little scooter. Right before she blew the air horn she was stop by someone. She looked up and found Blaineley standing there.

"Can I help you bi-

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there and demand that I get my money now!" she hissed at me.

"No! Everyone knows my biggest secret no thanks to you so I don't owe you anything!" Marie yelled

"And how about the reason you got here, no one knows that? So unless you want the whole world to know that you are a lot more meaner than you seem to be, I would hand over the 200 bucks now!"She was now yelling.

* * *

***C* Marie: Ugh what did I get myself into?!**

** Blaineley: *Holding 200 bucks* you do as I say and I won't have to tell the world your secret.**

* * *

Marie handed Blaineley the money and after Blaineley put it away, Marie grabbed the air horn from her hand and blasted it in her face, and it also luckily woken up the campers.

"Ugh why are you blasting that thing so early in the morning! I need my beauty sleep!" Dakota yelled as she exited from the Villains girl side of the cabin.

Marie didn't want to do this to her friend but she didn't really have a choice. Marie picked the air horn up again and blasted it again. The campers had to cover their ears, especially Blaineley who was right in front of it.

Blaineley grabbed the air horn. "Will you stop that?!"she yelled at the co-hosts face. Marie just smiled before blowing a raspberry and ran off on her scooter into the woods. It didn't take that long before all of the contestants were running after her.

Marie made sure she stayed on the mark path that Chef had left for her. She knew that if she made the slightest mistake she would fall off if the scooter and would be beat up by a bunch of campers.

"Wow you guys suck!" Marie turned around and yelled at the campers. This only made them even angrier and they ran faster. Marie saw and continued on going faster.

* * *

The contestants were getting tired but kept on running. What they didn't know was that Marie already had them running around the island…twice!

"Okay I'm pretty sure that we ran around the whole island already!" Noah said to his fellow contestants who also agreed. So maybe they did know

Marie looked back to see if they were catching up. When she looked back up at the path, Chris was standing in front of her. If Marie was a normal person she would have stopped, but sadly she was insane and crashed straight into Chris.

"OW!" Chris yelled in pain while Marie started laughing.

* * *

***C* Chef: Izzy you have been replaced….**

* * *

After Marie got off of Chris, Chris started to talk about the challenge, while sending Marie death glares.

"Hello campers I see you had a nice sleep." He said smirking and it grew larger as the campers glared at him.

"We would have, but your stupid niece woke us up!" Sierra yelled at the host. Marie sat their appalled. She wasn't stupid she thought to herself.

"I know I sent her to do that. Now go back and change so we can start the first challenge!" Chris yelled.

"But we're tired!" Sadie and Katie said together.

"And we honestly don't care! Now move it!" Marie yelled still furious about the comment Sierra made. And to put the cherry on top she blasted the air horn, which made the campers groaned and complained as they walked away.

"Ah I love that thing." Chris said and Marie smiled but quickly covered it up, but Chris already saw it.

* * *

** *C* Marie: Crap!**

** Chris: I knew I'd get her to come around!**

* * *

"Ugh I am so tired I am not finish with my beauty sleep!" Dakota shrieked as she put on her big pair of sunglasses on so no one would see her.

"I couldn't get mine either, that kid who plays the guitar was playing that stupid love song all night!" Anna Maria yelled, and wouldn't you guess it still putting on hairspray.

"Oh come on you guys he isn't that bad. I think it's kind of cute that he is playing a song about me I mean about someone." Gwen said.

"Uh and why do you think it's about you?" Dakota asked.

"Well I didn't say that! And even if I did mean that it had to be about me. I'm only girl that he has dated on this show."

"Well you have a boyfriend and moved on and probably so has he."

"Yeah my boyfriend!" Courtney said. Both girls glared at each other but before something could happen Marie and Chris had blew the air horn.

"Ugh I can't stand those two!" Heather said.

The campers all came out of the cabins to see Marie and Chris fighting. They thought that they would be able to sneak off back to their beds, but Marie and Chris coincidently had stop fighting and noticed.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

"Alright follow me-umpf!" Chris had started off but was knocked off his scooter as Marie rode off laughing…again.

"Get back here!" Chris yelled, chasing after his niece.

* * *

"Alright your first challenge is you will be paired up into two's and put inside these giant hamster balls. Hero's since you have an extra player, there will be a group of three!" Chris said.

"Oooo I hope it's you me and Trent!" Katie had said.

"Totally! Eiiiiii!" they both yelled together as everyone covered their ears.

"Anyways let's go on." Chris started. "Let's start with the Villains. Alejandro and Justin, Duncan and Harold, Gwen and Courtney, Blaineley and Heather, Staci and Noah, Scott and Dakota, Brick and Eva, Lightning and Jo, and Ezekiel and Anna Maria." Chris finished.

The teams had groaned and complained about their partners, but stopped when Chris and Marie blew the air horn…..again.

"Uh no thanks I rather sit out on this!" Anna Maria said and walked to the bleachers, with Ezekiel following her.

"Alright now Hero's your turn." Marie started. " Beth and Bridgette, Leshawna and Zoey, Cameron and Sam, Dawn and Owen, Geoff and Mike, Sadie, Katie and Trent, Lindsay and B, DJ and Tyler, and Sierra and Cody."

"YEA CODY!" You can guess this one yelled.

"Okay now into your balls!" Marie yelled as the interns started bringing them in.

* * *

***C* Courtney: Me and Gothy?! Ugh I am going to sue this freaking show!**

** Cody: *Looks up* Why?!**

** Trent: *Also looks up* Why?!**

* * *

After ten minutes the balls were in and everyone was in, but the doors were still open. The contestants thought it was nothing to worry about, probably just in case they wanted to get out. Who knows with the McLean's?

"For this challenge you are to run around this area with your partner and stay in there the longest. Whichever team wins gets an advantage for the next challenge!" Chris yelled.

"Wait Chris!" Marie started.

Chris looked up. "What?"

"We almost forgot the others." Marie said now smiling. But it wasn't just any type of smile, it was one of those criminally insane smiles that freaks everyone out, including the campers.

Chris smiled back. "Oh yea you're right. Hey bring them in!" Chris yelled.

* * *

***C* Cameron: Oh come on what now?**

** Scott: Don't they ever stop?**

* * *

The interns had came back with cages of different animal from different seasons. The campers all looked up in fear, knowing what was going to happen.

"This is Japan all over again!" DJ yelled.

"Correct!" Chris said as the interns started putting animals inside the pin balls and closing them.

"Alright now are you guys ready? On your mark, get set, GO!" Marie yelled and now the contestants were running around the large area secluded for them.

"Alright let's go. If that's okay with you though." Zoey asked her partner.

"Yea just start running already, before this goat eats us!" Leshawna yelled and started running and made the goat and Zoey fall.

"Alright Courtney if we are going to win we need to stop this bickering and-AH!" Gwen started off only to fall when Courtney started running, with the Koala in her hand.

"COURTNEY!"

* * *

***C* Gwen: Ugh I know what I did was bad, but come on can't she forgive me?**

** Courtney: *Laughs* Serves her right!**

* * *

Duncan looked away from the road since he heard his girlfriend scream. The consequence lead him to bump into Alejandro and Justin.

"Hey watch it punk boy!" Justin yelled.

"Duncan you need to pay attention or else we'll crash!" Harold started but only to have Duncan whack him, make him fall and be attack by the bear in the ball.

"Ha dweeb!" Duncan laughed. But Karma always has a way at repaying people and right when Duncan crashed into Blaineley and Heather and fell with Harold they both were being attack by a bear.

* * *

***C* Harold: Ha! Serves him right!**

** Marie: *Tries to contain her laugh but comes out anyways.***

* * *

"Hey watch it!"Heather yelled at Duncan and Harold. "Hey could you help?!" Heather yelled at Blaineley who was on the floor rolling around.

"Well-if-you-would-stop-then-I-could-get-up-and-help!" Blaineley yelled in between rolls.

Heather reluctantly stopped and allowed Blaineley to get up, but right when Blanieley got up, Gwen and Courtney hit them with their ball. Heather and Blaineley both went rolling across the whole perimeter and somehow came back to where Courtney and Gwen were.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Blaineley yelled through the plastic.

"Watch where you're going you old hags!" Courtney yelled back.

" Alright that's it!" Blaineley and Heather yelled. Not caring whether they would be disqualified or not, they were going to take care of miss CIT. There would be more challenge ahead anyways.

Courtney saw what was going to happen and decided to leave her ball too. The girls were getting about a few feet from each other, before Chef came in to stop it all.

"Okay break it up ladies!" Chef yelled, keeping both girls away from each other.

"Oh Chef I didn't do anything, she did!" Blaineley said in her most sweetest voice. Chef looked at Blaineley and he looked like he was about to give in, but Marie came into the rescue.

"No Chef, you got this! Now all of you go sit down at the bleachers." Marie commanded.

"Hey wait a minute we need to get back in the game!"Gwen yelled from the ball.

"Yes but since Courtney and your Koala bear left the ball you are all disqualified." Marie said and walked away. Before she even got a chance to get to safety, Trent and his team almost ran her over.

"Hey!" Marie yelled, obviously furious.

"Sorry!" Trent yelled. Marie looked at who it was and blushed.

"Not it's okay!"

* * *

***C* Marie: *Still blushing* Well its not like he meant it. If it was Duncan, Calliope, Blaineley or Chris that would be different.**

** Katie: Hey Sadie?**

** Sadie: Yea?**

** Katie: Do you ever get the feeling that Trent may not actually like us like that and likes someone else?**

** Sadie: Of course not, Trent loves us!**

** Katie: Yea, you're right!**

* * *

Upon that Trent came to a stop and got out of the ball to make sure that Marie was okay.

"Trent come back!" Katie and Sadie yelled. They tried to leave but the door was close and they were inside with an alligator.

"AHHH!" Both girls yelled as they continued running.

"Hey you okay?" Trent asked the co-host.

Marie turned around and found Trent standing behind her looking worried.

"Yea I'm fine." Marie said quietly. Both teenagers stood there awkwardly before Marie coughed and spoke up.

"Well I guess you are disqualified and have to go sit with those losers. Sorry." Marie said pointing at the bleachers. He looked up and smiled a bit when he saw Gwen waved at him.

* * *

***C* Marie: *sighs deeply* Aw who am I kidding?!**

** Trent: I'm so confused right now**

* * *

"Go left!"

"No Lighting says we go Right!"

"And why is that so?"

"Because Lighting is always right!"Lighting yelled

"You know what that's it! I'm done!" Jo yelled in frustration and stopped the ball. She opened the door and stormed out, leaving Lighting alone with the Yeti.

"Fine we don't need you, right my man!" Lighting patted the Yeti. The Yeti was clearly upset with Lighting touching him, and started to attack him.

* * *

"Dude if you don't help, then we can't win!" Tyler yelled at DJ.

DJ started to sob. "But if I try I might hurt this poor little seal….again!" DJ yelled.

Tyler looked down and saw that the seal was looking at DJ as if he was thinking at ways to kill DJ over and over again. Who knows with seals these days?

"Come on I'm sure you won't hurt him!" Tyler tried to lie as good as he could and luckily it worked.

"Okay." DJ got up and started to run, but Tyler wasn't ready and fell, pushing DJ. DJ went to his left, where he landed on the seal and the seal cried with agonizing pain.

"NO!" DJ had screamed/sobbed. DJ got up and carried the seal out of the ball and to safety, leaving Tyler laying there.

DJ ran to the host who looked surprised.

"Yes?" Chris had asked.

"I-hurt-this-poor-seaaaaaaaaaaaalllll!" DJ said in between sobs.

Chris and Marie both looked at each other. "Aw well we'll make sure the seal will be okay, okay?" Marie said reassuringly which made DJ smile as he walked to the loser's bench.

"Let me see it." Chris said. Marie looked at the host and reluctantly handed him the seal. Chris, upon holding the seal threw it into the forest.

"CHRIS! ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE!" Marie yelled.

"OH NO!" DJ yelled and ran into the forest.

* * *

***C* DJ: Don't they have hearts?!**

** Chris: We're on a budget!**

* * *

"AHHH!" Scott was screaming in fear as he ran in circles, trying to avoid Fang the shark.

"Ugh Scott stop that I can't move!" Dakota yelled in frustration.

Things weren't working well with Beauty Queen and the Traitor and soon enough Scott couldn't take this soon to be heart attack anymore and forced the door open and all three of them fell outside.

"Alright time is up!" Chris yelled through a megaphone.

The remaining campers all came to a stop and cheered for making it, even though they were exhausted.

They all exited from the balls and joined their eliminated teammates.

"And the winner of this challenge are the Hero's!" Chris yelled as the Hero's cheered for their victory.

"Nice going you losers!" Eva yelled at her teammates.

"Hey now at least they tried!" Brick tried to convinced Eva, but it didn't work.

"Shut it!"

"Sir yes sir!" Brick saluted.

"Anyways what challenges do we have next? And what sorts of drama do we have for you? We'll be back after the break!" Marie yelled into the camera.


	8. Episode 3 Part 2: Sleeping Challenge

"Alright contestants next challenge, follow me to the campfire!" I yelled and started walking. The contestants went and followed me until they got to the campfire where they were glad they could all sit down and relax.

"Okay are you ready for the next challenge?" Chris asked. He walked over and sat next to me while drinking his coffee.

"Hey where's mine?!" I yelled. Soon enough June walked by and handed me my cup of coffee. Yes coffee not decaf, because I like to be jumping around all over the place!

"Your next challenge is to be able to stay up for three days and not sleep." Chris announced.

"Piece of cake!" Gwen and Duncan both said, considering they were the last two from the first season.

"Easy for you to say! I need my beauty sleep!" Dakota and Blaineley said.

"What beauty sleep?" Heather mocked Blaineley and got a death glare and a heel thrown at her.

"Ouch!"

* * *

***C* Heather: Ugh she will be the first to go!**

** Blaineley: She deserved it!**

* * *

"Alright settle down contestants!" Chris yelled and the girls reluctantly sat down.

"Hero's since you guy's won the last challenge you guys get this!" I yelled and three interns came in and handed each Hero a cup of coffee.

"Okay and the countdown starts…." Chris looked at his watch. "NOW!" Chris started and sat back down and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wow she must be really tired!" Zoey said to her teammates. The Heroes looked up to see Marie laying down on the log sound asleep, even if it was only 12 PM.

"This is going to be fun!" Duncan quietly said to himself. From his pockets he pulled out a black marker and headed towards Marie. He pulled the cap off and started to draw funny drawings on her face and the other's couldn't help but laugh, well except the ones who actually liked or tolerated Marie.

"Hey man that isn't cool!" Trent said getting up.

"Oh yea guitar boy?"

Before the boys could do anything, sadly Chef came and broke it up.

"Alright you two, as much as we like drama we can't have any fighting. Oh wait we can, but still." Chris said. He went back to the log where his niece was, totally oblivious at what Duncan had done.

* * *

"So who are we going to sabotage today?" Alejandro asked Heather.

She looked up at him. "That depends, who wins today."

Alejandro raised his eyebrows up. "And what makes you think that we will lose? Are you saying this team is filled with a bunch of losers?" he asked.

Heather looked at him furiously. "Shut up I didn't say that! And besides of course we will win look them!" Heather pointed at the Heroes.

* * *

***C* Alejandro: She does have a point**

** Heather: Told you!**

* * *

"It's not the other team we have to vote off, we have to vote off members from this team!" Scott said, joining in their conversation.

"You mean what you did last season?" Heather asked and Scott nodded.

"Oh yeah, that was the stupidest idea ever, and you were eventually caught." Alejandro said laughing. Scott frowned before speaking up.

"Well…..everyone knew you guys weren't up to any good either and they caught you too!" Scott tried defending himself.

"Yeah but at least we made it into the final two, you only made it to the final four, which isn't that bad, but you could have done better." Heather argued.

"Fine, but if you decide that you want my help, you know where to find me!" Scott said and moved away from the two.

* * *

Nightfall had finally caught up to the contestants. They all were still awake, but now was the time where the challenge would get more competitive as some might fall asleep.

Marie woke up from her sleep and saw that the campfire was lit up.

"It's time for the elimination ceremony already?" she asked. She looked at Chris who said no, but before Marie said anything Chris started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Marie asked. But now it wasn't just Chris who was laughing, soon most of the contestants were laughing too.

Marie was confused to what was going on. She got up and walked out of the campfire and into the woods.

"Well anyways, now it's night time!" Chris said after he stopped laughing.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Eva yelled. Chris stayed quiet and didn't say anything to Eva or did anything to annoy her since he was afraid of the outcome.

"Anyways now it's time for….a bedtime story!" Chris cheered, which was the total opposite of what the campers did.

"Don't worry this will be fun! Or not!" Chris yelled. "CHEF!"

From the forest came out Chef who was dressed as Cinderella. He had on a tight blue dress and glass heels, which looked like they would break any minute and hit someone in the eye….probably Tyler. He had on a blonde wig with a tiara on top and way way to much make up.

"I am going to read the story…. Cinderella." Chris said and the contestants groaned. "Hey! Zip it!" Chris yelled and then started to read the book as Chef did whatever Cinderella did in the book.

* * *

Dakota yawned. "I need my beauty sleep since I didn't get it this morning!" Dakota said before drifting off to sleep.

"You could say that again!" Justin said, doing the same thing.

Both Villains were now sleeping and were being dragged away to their cabins.

"What a couple of losers!"Jo said, with Eva and Lightning agreeing with her.

A whimpered escaped from Brick's mouth and Jo turned in wide eye to see who it was. She raised her eyebrows and spoke.

"Oh yea I forgot. You're afraid of the dark!" Jo said in a baby voice which got the others to laugh.

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" Brick yelled.

From the forest came a snap of branches. Brick screamed his lungs out and jumped into Jo's arm. For a slight moment both had blushed before Jo angrily threw him onto the ground.

"You peed your pants!" she yelled and soon enough everyone was laughing.

* * *

***C* Jo: That's gross! What the heck was he thinking?!**

** Brick: *Looks down at his shorts* Pull yourself together man! *Punches the wall.**

* * *

"Duncan!" someone had yelled from the forest. Everyone, mostly Duncan had looked up at the forest to see who was calling the delinquent. Out from the forest came Marie who was in raged.

"Yes sweetheart?" Duncan said, ignoring Gwen, Courtney and Trent's jealousy.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! I saw what you did to my face, do you have nothing better to do?!" Marie kept yelling.

"No not really." Duncan chuckled.

"Ugh you're so dead!" Marie yelled. She ran towards Duncan ready to hit him and possibly kill him, but she wasn't expecting him to carry her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down! Where are we going?" Marie yelled. She continued to kick, punch and scream until Duncan set her down on the dock.

"Will you shut up already?!" Duncan said, before running back to the campfire. Marie got up and started chasing him but was stopped by Chef.

"Alright that's enough! Now back with the story!" Chris said. The campers had all groaned and Chris looked up at them giving everyone glares.

Chris continued with his story and as boring as a story teller he is, Sadie, Katie, Cameron and Owen had fallen asleep. Mike was sitting next to Owens butt and since Owen never stops farting he let a big one rip and right into Mike's face.

"Oh dude gross!" Mike yelled. He gasped and before he knew it he turned into Chester. "You dang kids with your ability to not learn any manners!" Chester yelled and dropped to the ground drifting off to sleep.

"Uh is he going to be okay?" Geoff looked over at the three.

Zoey looked up, surprised. "Uh yea he is totally fine, just really really tired!" Zoey said, her voice shaking. Geoff looked at her and raised his eyebrows, but decided to go back to making out with his girlfriend.

* * *

***C* Geoff: I'm not sure what is up with them, but I am going to find out. They are acting too strange.**

** Zoey: *Sighs* I don't know how I can keep this up! I understand what Cameron was going through.**

* * *

Chris had closed the book and was finally finished with the story. Chef sighed in relief and fell on the ground, dozing off.

"Well now that that is over, it's time for bed….well for me." Chris laughed. "I'll be back in the morning and if you're still awake by then, then good for you!" Chris said and walked to his cabin with two interns dragging Chef.

"Alright I'm in charge!" Marie happily said jumping up and down.

"Geez aren't we happy." Gwen said sarcastically which earned her a death glare from the co-host herself.

* * *

It has now been 24 hours since the challenge and the villains had already lost Anne Maria and Blaineley for their need for "beauty" sleep as told by Alejandro. The Heroes had lost Lindsay for her need to also beauty sleep, Bridgette who was tired and Geoff who couldn't make out so decided to sleep. The interns found them and took them all to their cabins which now left 24 contestants still left in the challenge.

Chris had came back and was fully rested for the day. He yawned. "Oh man what a great sleep that was! I felt like a baby." Chris said, ignoring the death glares from everyone, including Marie who still didn't want to be here.

"Can I go to sleep now?!" Marie asked and fell asleep anyways.

"Uh sure?" Chris said, looking at his niece oddly. Trent looked over at Marie and let out a chuckled. Gwen looked over at Trent and a wave of jealousy waved over him, as well as Duncan.

* * *

***C* Gwen: Ugh why am I getting mad? I have a boyfriend anyways!**

** Duncan: Who does she think she is looking at lover boy like that? It's not like I look at other girls like that!**

* * *

But what they didn't realize were two devil spawns watching them.

And you could already guest who so there would be no point in telling you who they were.

* * *

***C* Alejandro: Not only does Duncan look at his ex, but Gwen does too! This is just too perfect**

** Heather: Interesting…..**

* * *

Scott was sitting down almost about to fall asleep, until the sound of loud stopping startled him. He looked up and saw Courtney jumping from foot to foot and was surprised to see a girl as small and skinny as her making that sound.

"Can you stop that? I'm trying to sleep." Scott said closing his eyes.

Courtney stopped "Isn't the whole part of this challenge to not fall asleep?" Courtney then continued and giggled when she saw Scott's face when he remembered the challenge.

"Whatever just stop that!" he said standing up and stretching.

"Can't, it'll help me stay awake." She said painting for breath.

"Uh I don't think that'll work ma'am." Brick informed her.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled and Brick jumped into Eva's arms, only to have her drop him. "This will totally work!" she said so sure for herself…..before collapsing on the ground and started to snore.

The collapse was loud enough to wake up Marie. "WE"RE UNDER ATTACK!" Marie yelled running for safety.

When Marie thought it was safe she came out of her hiding spot and found that it was a total misunderstanding.

"Oh I thought something was going on at camp." Marie said, walking over to Chris and getting ready to sleep again.

"Yea because those stupid little video games you play at home aren't taking over your life." Chris said rolling his eyes.

* * *

It was nighttime and more people had fallen asleep. B who was hardly noticeable since he was quiet had fallen asleep. Cody who was extremely exhausted had drifted off and Sierra who had fallen asleep from her lullaby for Cody.

Both Beth and Leshawna yawned and then fell onto the floor loudly snoring. Sam, Zoey, Tyler, and DJ were just tired of what happened and couldn't take it anymore and were already asleep.

"You know my great-great-great-great….." Staci started off but dozed off. Noah was reading a book, which was pretty boring and slept alone on the log. Ezekiel and Harold were close when Sierra was singing her lullaby and fell asleep from it. And the last ones were Heather and Alejandro who as much as they tried to stay up and eliminate the competition, ended up falling asleep on each other.

"Alright time for me to go to bed." Chris teased and then headed to the woods to his cabin.

"Alright I'm in charge a-

"Alright we get it!" Lighting yelled and was totally oblivious of her death glare….like everyone was.

* * *

***C* Jo: Couldn't agree more with jock strap!**

** Marie: Oh he is so going to get a beat down, right after Duncan!**

* * *

Marie sat there and continued to glare at Lighting until she heard someone sit next to her. She looked over to see who it was and was surprised and happy that it was Trent. Don't blush don't blush she thought.

"So you're still not tired?" Marie asked him.

"Nope, hopefully I can make it before anyone else! But I probably won't with Duncan and Gwen."

"I'm sure you will. What makes you think that?"

"Hello! They were the final two in the last one!" Trent exclaimed."

"Nonsense I am sure you will win! Now let's forget about this whole thing!" Marie said, now worrying over what to say to make him stay.

"Okay. So what's your favorite color?" Trent asked.

Marie laughed. "Purple." Trent chuckled.

Marie raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What's so funny?" Marie asked.

"Why does everyone love the color purple?!"

"Because it's awesome that's why." Marie answered.

The two had then spent the rest of the night looking at the stars ignoring the other campers there and as cheesy and much of a cliché it was they didn't care. So leave them alone!

* * *

It was now morning and the remaining campers were Duncan, Gwen, Scott and Dawn. Trent was already sleeping with Marie lying on his lap which meant that there was only one Hero left. Then with Jo, Lightning, Eva and Brick were already sleeping and all lost their bets on who would sleep first, considering they all fell asleep at the same time.

"Well then looks like Dawn it is up to you to lead the Heroes to victory, you got this don't you?" Chris said. He chuckled before laying his eyes on Marie and Trent and then stopped.

"CHEF!" Chris yelled. Chef came over and picked up both Trent and Marie. "Wait leave the girl on the floor." Chris said snickering. Chef had no idea what Chris was up to and felt bad for what was going to happen to the girl but did as Chris said and took Trent to his cabin.

"INTERNS!" Chris yelled and intern after intern came in to pick up Lighting, Jo, Brick, and Eva. There were two more interns left who took Marie and did what Chris had whispered in their ears.

"What you tell them?" Gwen asked, yawning.

"Oh nothing." Chris said with an evil smirk on his face and we all knew that something evil was going to happen.

* * *

The interns had finally arrived at the lake and did as was told and threw the co-host into the lake.

"You think she'll kill us?" one of them asked.

"Probably, but most likely she'll kill Chris." The other said and they both left the lake.

* * *

***C* Marie: CHRIS!**

* * *

The remaining contestants continued to sit there and try to stay, well awake.

"Okay for staying this far up you guys get these!" Chris yelled and threw everyone what was in his hands.

"Kiddies juice bottles?!" Duncan yelled.

"Yes be happy and drink them fast, their Marie's!" Chris whispered, but knew she wouldn't be anywhere near here.

"Well in that case…" Duncan smiled and went ahead and drank his/Marie's juice.

Dawn was about to drink hers but put it on the ground when she saw a squirrel running around very hurt.

She gasped. "You poor thing!" she said running over to the squirrel. She picked it up with her hands and started to pet the squirrel.

Scott took his chance and did as what he planned. He went over and sneaked to Dawn's juice bottle and put in the crushed sleeping pills.

* * *

***C* Scott: I knew Chris was going to give us those juice bottles, so I stole Chris's sleeping pill and crushed them and there you go perfect plan at eliminating the target. The squirrel was a coincidence but it worked. Let's see who's the better bad guy now Alejandro and Heather!**

* * *

Dawn drank her juice and would give the squirrel some to. Scott sat there snickering but no one picked on it and he continued on drinking his juice.

* * *

A few hours had past and everyone was still wide awake, well almost everyone. Dawn who hadn't know she had sleeping pills had dropped to the ground with the squirrel and both were asleep before they hit the ground.

"And the Villains win the sleeping challenge!" Chris yelled. Duncan, Gwen and Scott all cheered and all at the same time fell to the ground and fell asleep.

"Ah teenagers."

"CHRIS!" someone yelled from the docks. Chris turned around and saw Marie making his way towards him, dripping wet.

"Why are you wet?"

"Don't ask th- OH EM GEEE ARE THOSE MY JUICE BOTTLES!" Marie yelled and Chris nodded which only made her even more furious.

"So how was your dip?" Chris asked smiling.

"Oh it was good but I think it would be better if you went out yourself." Marie smirked and it grew wider when she saw Chris's worry look.

"Uh we will be back after the break, AHHHH!"


	9. E3Part3:SuperHeroVillain Obstacle

I chased Chris around the whole camp….well almost. I was about to tackle him when someone tackled me myself. I tried my best to get out of their grip but it was either this person was to strong or I was too weak. I looked behind me and saw it was some intern holding me down.

"Thank goodness someone saved me from this insane child!" Chris mocked. I looked back up at him and it only made me more upset. I swear if he keeps this up there won't be a freaking Chris Mclean anymore!

Finally when I assumed that my anger shorten down a bit they let me go and I was now standing again looking at Chris but it's not like I could do anything without being pushed to the ground again. No, I am going to have to take things slowly and wait a while. Later Marie later and with your army of epically awesome Penguins.

"Anyways the campers all need to be awaken for their final challenge! So shoo shoo go wake them up." Chris said leaving the forest and probably to where the challenge was going to be taken place.

"Hey wait a minute isn't that the interns job!" I yelled but either Chris was too far away to hear me or she was just ignoring me. Most likely the second one.

* * *

"Alright camper time for your final challenge of the day!" Chris yelled. The campers were all still tired so they just stood there trying not to sleep even though they wanted to.

"Come one where is your enthusiasm?!" Chris yelled but still no answer.

"Alright then anyways on your last and final challenge the selective members of each team will have to go through a three course obstacle course with your team's logo. After going through your obstacle you have to then pass your mascot to the next member and so on and so forth until the final member of the third course gets to the finish line first." Marie said.

"And so the Villains will be using Duncan and Courtney for the first round; Heather and Dakota for the second round and Lightning, Jo and Brick for the third round." Marie said.

"For the Heroes Owen and Sierra for the first round; B and Mike for the second round and Bridgette, Trent and Tyler for the third round." Chris said.

"Great I can sit down and watch." Anne Maria had said and walked away but Chris stopped her.

"No the rest of you will be stopping the opposite team from getting to the other side." Marie said.

Everyone groaned until Chris threatened to blow the air horn at which they stopped.

"Okay Heroes your mascot will be May." Chris said and out came May wearing a Wonder Woman costume. The boys couldn't help but stare and drool while those with girlfriends and Sierra's glared in envy.

"And Villains you get…..Marie!" Chris said laughing. Marie turned to him in wide eyed.

"What?! I'm not dressing like that!" she yelled.

"I know you will be a Villain duh!" Chris said and threw a costume at Marie.

* * *

A moment later Marie came out dressed as the Black Widow.

"Okay now everyone get into position!" Chris yelled and now everyone was placed where they needed to be.

"On your mark get set…. Courtney and Sierra go!" Chris yelled and both girls were off.

Both girls started running towards the big red balls to jump over.

"Alright you guys remember not to fall off or you will have to start all over again!" Chris said from the safe zone.

* * *

Both girls stood at the edge of the platform and getting ready to jump. Just when Sierra was about to jump she heard a whistle and looked down to see Cody whistling.

"Nice view!" he yelled looking up. Sierra looked over at what he was looking at and saw that he was staring right under….May's skirt.

"Boyfriend stealer!" Sierra yelled throwing May into the mud and jumping down below.

"AHH!" May yelled falling down. Soon enough Sierra was trying to throw punches while May tried to block and climb back up to the top.

"Hurry!" Marie yelled at Courtney.

"Uh duh I know that!" she said back and started to jump on the red moving balls. Courtney safely made it to the other side where Duncan was waiting for her.

"It's about time Princess!" Duncan yelled. Courtney scowled at Duncan. She brought Marie over to her head and threw her at Duncan.

"AH!" Both teens had screamed as Marie landed on Duncan and both fell into the mud.

"Courtney!" Marie yelled at the girl.

"Sorry but if Duncan learned to be nice it wouldn't have happened! And plus your clothes aren't that great so I did you a favor!" Courtney said walking towards the exit of the obstacle.

Marie didn't like how she was told of like that so she did everyone a favor and threw a ball of mud right at Courtney, which hit her in the back of the head and made her fall into the mud.

"AHHHH!"

"Dude that was awesome!" Duncan cheered and hi-fived the co-host.

* * *

***C* Marie: Wow I think that was the first time Duncan and I were ever this friendly!**

** Duncan: It probably won't last long.**

* * *

Duncan picked up the girl and put her over his shoulder before heading off into the course.

"Hey and no funny business this is a challenge and you're the only one here who has to win!" Marie nagged.

"Yeah yeah little girl can it I got this!" Duncan yelled and then tripped into the mud.

"Nice going dumb-

* * *

***C* Duncan: Told ya!**

* * *

Duncan ran to where his course was which was to run and land safely to the other side. From the sides were the Heroes who were about to throw rocks at Duncan so he would fail.

Duncan turned around and saw Owen who was catching up with May over his shoulder. Guess they finally got Sierra off of her.

Duncan ran back so he could get a good jump. He started running and made a spectacular jump without getting pelted with rocks…unlike Marie who was used as a shield.

"Duncan—AHHH!" Marie started but was screaming her head off when she was sliding down the slide and heading towards water. She didn't even pay attention to see that she was holding onto Duncan.

* * *

"AHHH!" Owen yelled as he jumped over the thing and was being pelted with rocks. Owen didn't think of using May as a shield like Duncan did to Marie and let go of May to cover himself. He plunged straight into the mud while May somehow landed on to the slide.

She got to the bottom and soon enough B picked her up and went through the course. He managed to catch up with Heather and Marie where Heather was standing at edge, too scared to jump from there to the spinney things.

"Move it Queen Bee or you'll lose!" Marie yelled. Heather glared at the co-host and had wished to throw her off, but she needed to win the challenge. Heather reluctantly ran back and jumped to the platform….and made it!

"Yes!" Both girls cheered and now all Heather had to do was slide down at the right time and she was done.

* * *

B did what Heather did and jumped, but as they wanted to win, the Villains got a hose and pelted B and May with water, which pushed them back farther.

B snapped his fingers.

* * *

Marie was now sliding down the slide and was in the final course. She stopped in front of Jo who immediately picked her up and started running.

"Wow it's like carrying a puppy!" Jo yelled.

"Hey! I'm not that light!" Marie fought back.

Jo went through the course pretty easily which was to not get pelted with hail. She made it easier by pretending the hail was opposing football players and Marie a football.

She took thinks too far however and forgot this wasn't actually football and when she reached Brick, she threw Marie at the ground.

"Touchdown!"

"OW!" Marie yelled in pain.

* * *

***C* Jo: Oops, sorry!**

** Marie: Can I go home soon?!**

* * *

"Come on we're winning!" Brick yelled. He picked up Marie, bridal style and started running to his course so he could get to Lightning and they were golden. Marie looked back to see a dripping wet May being carried Bridgette.

"Oh yeah we are so winning-AHHH!" Marie screamed as she was thrown to the other side of the area, almost falling into the ice cold water below.

"Yo Lightning catch!" Brick yelled. Lightning was busy admiring himself but managed to hear Brick's and Marie's yells and luckily caught Marie and started running.

"Yo we are going to win this!" Tyler yelled, carrying May as they caught up with the Villains.

"How do you always manage to catch up to us?!" Marie yelled at her cousin who just shrugged.

* * *

Both boys were neck and neck and everyone figured this would be a tie, but being the clumsy person he is, Tyler tripped over his shoelace and started rolling down the hill but luckily he was making great timing.

"Crap we're going to lose!" Marie yelled and from the finish line could hear the Hero's cheering.

"No we're not!" Lighting yelled. He dropped himself to the ground and now they were sliding down the hill. Both teams were neck and neck again and then….

"BOOM!" Was the sound that the four made when they crashed into the rest of the contestants.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Chris said laughing.

"So who won?!" Eva asked. Well more like yelled.

"Uh let's check." Chris said going to the camera recording the ending part of the race.

After a long anticipated minute of waiting for the results Chris came back.

"Well….."

"…..Villains…I'm sorry but you win!" Chris yelled and they started cheering.

"Well guess someone is not getting a smore's tonight." Bridgette said.

"Oh tonight's elimination is going to be completely different. Instead you guys voting each other off, one of the Villains will be voting one of you losers off!" Chris said and the Hero's gasped.

"Villains, who will it be?" Chris turned to them and asked. Before anyone said anything Jo stood up.

"I will! Already called it!" she smiled, despite the looks from her teams.

"Okay who will it be?" Chris said smiling.

Jo looked at every single hero up and down more than once before coming to her conclusion.

"I choose…..Cameron!" She pointed at the small intelligent young man and all those who liked him gasped.

"Sorry Cameron but adios! Wait that's how you say bye in Spanish right?" Chris asked Marie who just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well guess this is goodbye." Cameron said to his two best friends, Mike and Zoey.

"We'll miss you man."

"Yeah we'll win the money for you!" and they all hugged which got a few aww's from those with hearts.

"Okay move it loser!" Chef interrupted and took Cameron away to his cabin to get his things.

* * *

***C* Jo: Hey he won last year!**

** Cameron: Well I really wanted to try my luck again this time but it's alright.**

* * *

The camera zooms out and shows Chris sitting down watching the confessional tapes.

"Wow talk about holding a grudge!" he said chuckling. "What kind of drama and excitement do we have in store for you? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…MASH UP: FIGHT TO THE FINISH!"

"Can I go home" Marie cried from behind him which startled him.

"NO!"


	10. E4 P1 Snowball Fight!

"Last time on Total Drama Mash Up: Fight to the Finish!" Marie yelled into the camera."So the campers all were woken up early in the morning, by moi and we had ourselves a little chase scene for about an hour." Marie said, chuckling.

"Then we had the campers take a stroll back in Japan where we put them in pairs with a team member and an animal and run around in hamster balls." Chris then continued on. "After that was over, we had one of the most popular challenge repeated again, the sleeping challenge!" Chris yelled into the camera.

"But let's not forget the drama going on with some of our campers, and an alliance almost formed." Marie said as the camera switched to scenes from campers fighting, to Alejandro, Heather and Scott talking at the campfire.

Chris smiled. "Yes let's not forget about that! And finally the last challenge was a giant obstacle course, and carry their team mascot, who was no other than my nieces." Chris said with a wicked grin on his face and Marie just glaring at the host.

Marie continued staring at Chris. "Yes and sadly the Hero's had lost and it was bye bye Cameron. Seems like Jo still has some grudge against Cameron."

"What more do the campers and the rest of us have in store for you? Find out in this episode and of course others on TOTAL….DRAMA….MASH UP: FIGHT TO THE FINISH!" Chris yelled into the camera.

* * *

*Theme Song*

* * *

It was now sundown and the contestants were getting ready to go eat dinner (even if they didn't want to.). The room had filled up with talking, laugher and a few threats, but hey that's normal for teens competing for money right?

Jo walked into the Mess Hall feeling confident about her earlier decision about voting off Cameron. She didn't care about everyone else's opinion because she knew he deserved it.

"Two losers down 36 to go!" she cheered as she sat down on her chair eating her dinner. What she did not notice was the sulking Zoey and Mike at the other table.

"Bro that was something even I wouldn't do!" Duncan, who was sitting across from Jo had said.

With the ones who liked or tolerated Cameron all agreeing with him, Jo glared at every single one of them.

"Oh shut up, he deserved it!" Jo screamed at her fellow contestants.

"Ooooo."Someone from behind the kitchen said. Everyone looked back to see Chris and Chef peeping out the kitchen and watching the drama.

Jo stopped glaring at the others, only to glare at Chris and Chef who just ran back into the kitchen, dropping everything in their path and crashing on their butts to the ground.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Idiots." She mumbled under her breath as she put her tray on the counter and walked out the door and bumped into Marie.

"Watch it Princess!" Jo yelled and kept walking to her cabin.

Marie rolled her eyes. "What's pasty's problem?" Marie asked the contestants but they just shrugged. Marie walked over to the kitchen to get her dinner. The contestants heard a scream and then a crash follow by a big thud for a tall slightly skinny girl.

Everyone looked at the door with eyes wide open and wondered if the girl was okay. They wanted to check if they were actually okay but just couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright well I'm going to bed." Scott yawned and left the mess hall.

"Yeah me to! I feel really tired for some odd reason." yawned Beth. Everyone agreed with her as they all got up, yawned and left the mess hall exhausted.

From the counter popped up Chris, Chef and Marie all with an evil smile, emerging from their faces.

"All is going according to plan." Chef smirked and then laughed.

"Just in about a few hours and we will be able to start our first challenge!" Chris said and did an evil laugh. What he wasn't expecting was to start coughing and almost chocking, until Chef patted his back. Hard!

"Hey old man you okay? You have to be careful I mean you're in your 30's, face it you're getting old!" Marie said and Chef busted out laughing which only made Chris mad and walk out the room.

It was late at night and I sat with Chris and watched as the interns brought the heavily sleeping campers into the plane. I really feel bad for whoever had to carry Owen. I had nothing against big people but…..

I turned towards Chris. "How'd you make them so sleepy and not able to wake up?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Simple, Chef put sleeping pills in their dinner, they pass out and now we take them to their next challenge." Chris said.

I laughed. "Haven't you been drugging their food since the first season?" I asked and he nodded." And why do they still eat your food?!" he laughed. I mean I wouldn't eat food someone gave to me after someone drugged me the first season.

A loud huge snore grabbed my attention and I turned to see a bunch of the campers who were being carried to the new plane Chris had bought. Since this was a season where we would be mixing up challenges, then we needed a plane to travel the world, like in World Tour.

"Time to go inside!" Chris yelled and pulled me into the plane.

* * *

It felt forever and I wasn't sure if we were here or not. Well I'll know when Chris shoves them out the plane.

The plane was exactly like the one we had before. It was handmade by Chef and some interns which meant we might die any minute. It's cool though, I got a parachute. Can't say for the contestants.

There was a loud groan and I turned over to where it came from and found Owen who was waking up from the pills. Must have been a really long time we were up here.

"Huh? W-w-what's going on? Where are we? Are we flying? I HATE FLYING!" Owen yelled. I did what I was told to do if a situation like this happened and pulled out the pan that Chris kept on the corner and whacked him to sleep again.

Well I guess I'll go see what's taking so long.

I entered the pilot room and found Chef and Chris arguing over something stupid. How did I know it was stupid? Come on it was Chris and Chef what do you expect?

"What's going on?" I asked getting in between them. Chris and Chef stopped arguing and looked at me

Chris frowned. "He keeps asking me for a raise!" Chris yelled at my ear. I scowled at him, but he didn't seem to notice since he was still giving Chef daggers.

"Marie, tell him I deserve a raise for all the hard work that I do on this show! I cook, I clean, I fly this plane, I even have to deal with these campers!" Chef yelled furiously.

I laughed. "But Chef you don't do any of those things." He looked at me and frowned and I stayed quiet.

"See!" Chris said and they went arguing again. I rolled my eyes at these idiotic boys and went to leave the room when Chef spoke up.

"Did you know he expected you to work all summer without any pay?!" he said and my world went red.

I ran back towards them and pushed Chris off the chair. "WHAT?! YOU BETTER PAY ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" I screamed in his face.

Chris sighed. "I never said that! Now go do me a favor and go announced to the campers that we are about to land." Chris said. He shooed me away and went back to his seat.

Wait we were actually landing the plane? No funny business? Nah he's playing games, something funny's going to happen. Now I must go start it.

* * *

The campers all were in the main area still sleeping on the very uncomfortable floor. The intercom had turned on but the campers were still sleeping, well not for long.

"WAKE UP! TIME TO WAKE UP CONTESTANTS!" Marie yelled into the microphone.

One by one all the campers woke up from their deep sleep and were groaning, obviously showing they were tired, but none of the producers or host cared.

"Hey where are we?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah why aren't we in our beds?" Dakota asked.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm glad you all want to know. Time for your first challenge, I hope you all love the snow." Marie said, trying to hold in a chuckle.

The campers all looked around, worried about what was going to happen when the floor collapsed and the campers all went falling.

Screams of fear escaped from every single contestant as they spun and rolled around the sky, waving their arms and legs around as if that would help.

In a matter of moments the campers one by one dropped into the steep pile of snow. All were glad to still be alive and in one piece, but the only problem now was that they were freezing.

"Ugh C-c-c-Chris b-b-better bring us s-s-some jackets!" Heather said as she wrapped her arms around herself, to keep her warm.

"You know…"Scott spoke as he got closer to Courtney. "We could cuddle with each other to keep each other warm." Scott said, winking.

Courtney was in wide eyed and was blushing like crazy. She couldn't even look at him in the eye. "Hey look Chris is coming, maybe he'll give us some jackets?" she suggested.

He chuckled. "Is he really?" he said, getting closer to her.

From a distant, Duncan was watching the whole scene, jealousy written all over his eyes. Too bad he wasn't paying attention to his girlfriend's stares.

* * *

***C* Gwen: Am I hallucinating or did I see him looking at Scott like he wanted to kill him?!**

* * *

Chris and Marie both started walking towards the contestants, wearing their matching winter coats, Chris in white and Marie in grey and holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey Siamese twins where are our jackets?!" Duncan yelled, shivering like the rest of them.

Marie laughed. "After four seasons you really think you're getting a jacket?"

"Alright, but where are we?" Lindsay asked, looking around the snowy area.

"Welcome to Alaska!" Chris said. "I did say we would be mashing things up this season so, world traveling is part of it. Of course not all the time since we are on a tight budget."

Marie scoffed. "No you're on a tight budget. I have money to spend freely!" Marie smiled.

Chris glared before grinning. "Oh yeah forgot to tell you about that, mom and dad said you can't spend any of your money while this season is still running."

Marie looked at him in wide eyed. "Wait what?" Marie started. She was about to start a tantrum before Chris pushed her into the snow.

"Anyways like I was saying before I was interrupted. You guys will be competing all of your challenges here, and whoever is eliminated will be left here and be taken to the dock of shame, to-

"WE GET IT!" all of the contestants screamed. Chris glared at the contestants for what they said which caused Marie to laugh.

"Ow my eyes!" Marie yelled as Chris's coffee splashed her face.

"Anyways let's get to the challenge!" Chris said as she walked with his contestants to the challenge.

* * *

"Alright now for your first challenge each team will get on each side of the lake and stand on one of the ices. When I blow the whistle you must all grab a snowball and throw them at your opponent. If you hit them then they are out and if they manage to catch it, then you're out!" Chris explained.

"So we're basically playing dodge ball but with snowballs?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, but you can't spend more than one minute on a block of ice. Let me explain." Chris said. "Each ice is programmed to only stay on the surface for about a minute once you step on it, if you stay any longer you will fall into the ice cold water with it. Whoever is the last one standing for their team wins."

"And what happens if we win? What do we get?" Dakota said.

"Goodness Dakota aren't you spoiled like Marie?" Chris said rolling his eyes. "Why do you think everything has to come with a reward?!" Chris said. After a long pause Chris spoke again. "The reward for the team is jackets and something for the next challenge."

"Yeah can we start already? Lightning wants to pound some losers!" as you can already guess said. This caused a couple of Heroes to gulp.

"Okay everyone on to your side of the lake." Chris yelled.

As everyone got onto their ice he blew the whistle and the game had started.

* * *

Sam was bending down to pick up a snowball but before even getting a chance to throw the ball was hit by one by Jo.

She jumped up and down and did a victory dance for her achievement. "Ha I told you losers I would get rid of you all. Each and every single one of y-" she started but was hit by a snowball and fell into the water.

"Gosh can't you just shut up and play?" Eva said rolling her eyes at Jo's cockiness.

"YEAH! In your face meanie face! Hero's for the win!" Beth yelled and she started cheering and throwing balls like crazy.

"AH!" Some Villains screamed as they tried to avoid her snowballs.

* * *

"OMG Katie I'm scared." Sadie yelled.

Katie nodded. "OMG me too! Quick if you sit on the ground maybe the snowballs won't-AHHHHHH" they both screamed as the ice platforms dropped on the ground and both twins fell into the ice cold water and came back up, covered in ice.

"Ha what a bunch of losers." Anne Maria laughed to herself, and as if on cue a snowball hit her in the face and wiped half of the makeup on her face off.

Tyler laughed. "My team is so going to win this thing!" he yelled. He started grabbing a bunch of snowballs and then randomly started throwing them at the other side and coincidently got them to hit some of the really bad players like Ezekiel, Blaineley, Harold, Noah, Justin Staci and Dakota.

Tyler jumped up and down. "Alright score!" he cheered.

"Yeah Tyler" cheered Lindsay. Sadly however she stayed on too long and ended up falling into the lake. She tried grabbed Tyler's pants and hoped it would help, but just humiliated her boyfriend.

The place had filled with laughter and Tyler covered his junk as he went to go hide to pull up his pants.

* * *

***C* Lindsay: Hehe oops**

**Heather: Ugh like we need another season of seeing-**

* * *

Marie started walking towards to Chris and Chef, eyed red as hell considering she has coffee in her eyes still.

Hearing heavy footsteps Chris turned around and found Marie glaring at him.

He giggled. "Hey Marie how are you?"he said and burst out laughing.

Marie smirked and without hesitation pushed Chris into the freezing lake.

"In your face you stupid *bleep* host!" Marie yelled into the lake.

* * *

***C* Chef: That girl needs some serious anger management help.**

* * *

Mike and Zoey both threw snowballs like it was their life, however didn't hit a single person. After a while both got hit right in the face by Scott, who was pretty good at this game.

Both got up from the floor laughing and holding hands. When they got to the loser side, Jo looked at both at them oddly before speaking up.

"Why are you guys laughing, you both lost!" she yelled.

"We were just having fun Jo. Not everything is about having a competition.

Jo looked at them both and thought about what they said before shaking it off and putting her focus back on the game.

* * *

"Uh maybe this came isn't such a good id-" Dawn started before being hit right in the face by Scott.

"Wow nice shots!" Courtney said.

"What can I say, I have pretty good a-" he started before being hit in the face with a snowball.

Duncan busted out laughing at what happened before being hit in the face with a snowball as well. Courtney in return laughed and was also hit with a snowball. The repeating cycle happened again with Gwen and lastly with Alejandro and Heather.

"Wow these kids suck!" Marie said pointing at the Villains, who glared at her.

* * *

"Alright let's get these losers out once and for all!" Eva yelled. The remaining Villains all got a snowball and started to aim at the Heroes and successfully took out Bridgette, Geoff, Trent and DJ.

Using his skills from the last dodge ball game, Owen furiously aimed at the three and as much as they tried to dodge, Lighting slipped and landed in the water and Brick was pelted so much that he looked like a snowman. Which now only left Eva….

"Heroes, lets win this thing." Beth said. With that, everyone grabbed a snowball and threw it right at the reaming Villain, and as much as she tried to dodge it, too many came her way and she was struck.

"And the winners of this challenge are the Heroes!" Marie yelled and the winning team jumped up and down.

The heroes who were on the ice were standing to long and ended up into the lake which we should again mention….is ice cold.

Marie sighed. "Interns!" she yelled and two blond interns ran to her.

"Take the remaining contestants out the lake, except for Chris, leave him there." She giggled before skipping off to the next challenge.


	11. Episode 4 Part 2 Up the Cliff

**Me: Hey I'm back everyone so sorry for the long update been real busy, but it's up :D**

**Remember I don't own anything that has to do with Total Drama except for Marie, May, and June...isn't that right Duncan?**

**Duncan:...**

**Me:...**

**Duncan:...**

**Me: -.-**

**Duncan: Fine, Mae doesn't own me or Total Drama**

**Me: Thank you -.- Enjoy **

* * *

Angrily skipping along into the forest I managed to find the second challenge, by following a couple of interns. Stupid Chris, throwing coffee into my eyes. I really hope my parents saw that. Maybe they might think that this place is dangerous and not a good place for me and might bring me back home. Well a girl can cross her fingers and hope.

I sat down on the log that was out there most likely for Chris, Chef and I and waited for Chris come back with the contestants. Darn, I probably shouldn't have done that, this is so boring. I really do hate waiting for people and things.

"Would you like some Coffee?" I heard someone said. I looked up and saw an intern holding a tray filled with coffee. I gladly took one, since I love coffee so much!

"EW!" I yelled spitting it out. "Who the heck serves cold coffee!" I yelled, throwing my cup on the ground. "Stupid interns!"

For about half an hour I waited until Chris finally showed up with the contestants and Chef.

"Uncle!" I yelled skipping over to him. When I got closer I noticed Chris's glare and coward back.

Chris looked like he was about say something, but closed his mouth and sighed. He stared at me for a moment before smirking.

"Oh don't worry I won't do anything to you. Well maybe except call mommy and daddy." He said his smirking growing bigger. Damn this family.

I heard snickering from behind me and turned around to see some of the contestants snickering. Ugh I hate when people snicker.

"Now on to the next challenge!" Chris had said.

"For your next challenge you will be in pairs of two's and both you and your partner are going to have to climb your way up here." Marie pointed up to the cliff.

"Now in all honesty not everyone is going to make it. In fact I don't expect you to live." Chris chuckled at the face of terror on the contestants face. "However whosever's the first team that makes it up for their team wins!"

"Villains, let's start with you!" Marie said pulling out a sheet of paper. "Blaineley and Justin, Eva and Anne Maria, Ezekiel and Staci, Heather and Jo, Scott and Gwen….

When Courtney heard she tried to hide the fact that she was upset but what she heard next was probably about to start an earthquake to poor Alaska.

"Duncan and Courtney-

"WHAT?!" Both contestants yelled and then glared at the hosts.

Chris shrugged his shoulder. "Hey its showbiz."

"Kay moving on." Lightning and Brick, Noah and Harold and lastly Alejandro and Dakota-

"It'll be a pleasure working with you mami" Alejandro said kissing her hand which caused her to giggle.

* * *

***C* Dakota: *giggles* Aw he is so sweet.**

** Sam: He better not be trying anything with my Dakota.**

** Heather: Just what does he think he is doing?**

** Alejandro: Just eliminating the competition *winks***

* * *

Now Heros-

"I better be paired up with Cody!" Sierra glared at Marie who just ignored her.

"Oh kay Bridgette and Zoey, Owen and Trent-aw we won't be able to be with Trent." Sadie said.

"I know, it sucks" Katie said.

Marie sighed. "Alright Sierra and Cody-

"CODY!" as you can guess had said.

Massaging her temples Marie sighed angrily and continued reading. "Geoff and Mike, Dawn and Lindsay, Sadie and Katie-

"EIIIIIIIIIII" Both girls hugged each other. Marie couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright that is it the next person who interrupts I will personally skin them alive!" Marie screamed in rage. A second after saying that she covered her mouth and looked at the contestants and everyone else who looked at her oddly.

* * *

***C* Marie: Hehe….oops?**

** Chef: I told you she was crazy**

** Chris: I think she might be a danger to the contestants… *shrugs his shoulder* Oh well, haha!**

* * *

"Well then, Leshawna and Tyler, DJ and Beth and lastly Sam and B." Marie tried to say as sweetly as possible, but it was too late. Well not really since anyone watching this already knew the girl had serious anger problems.

The interns had helped the contestants get into position and by no time were ready to start the competition.

"Alright on your mark, get set- "Chris blew the air horn and the contestants started running to the cliff.

* * *

"Owen come on, we have to at least try!" Trent tried encouraging his fellow teammate. Owen was lying on the ground panting for some reason. When Owen thought he was finished he spoke up.

"Can't. To. Tired." Owen said in between breaths.

Frustrated Trent face palmed himself before sitting on the ground, knowing they weren't moving anytime soon.

* * *

Marie sat with Chris and giggled to herself as they both watched the contestants struggling to make it to the top.

Marie was about to comment about something to Chris before feeling her phone vibrate. She looked at the caller I.D and was happy to see that her mom was calling her. Maybe she was calling saying that her days at Total Drama were over.

Quickly and Happily she opened the phone and answered. "Mommy are you taking me-

"MARIE WHAT IS THIS THAT I'M HEARING THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR UNCLE!" her mother screamed as she fell off the chair by the shock of hearing her mother scream.

"Haha! Loser!" Chris laughed.

* * *

By now most of the contestants were already climbing off the cliff and some, well weren't

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring us to the top already!" Blaineley yelled at Justin.

Justin looked at her in shock. "And ruined these beautiful nails?! I don't think so Blondie, why don't you do it?"

"Well for starters you going to be pretty heavy from my smaller frame to pick up and second, I'll ruin my nails as well!" Blaineley argued.

Blaineley and Justin kept on arguing and arguing, neither of them making any progress.

* * *

***C* Blaineley: Does he seriously think I should ruin my nails?**

** Justin: Does she really think that I should ruin my nails?**

* * *

"Come on Cody hurry up!" Sierra yelled and started climbing up, not giving Cody a chance to respond as he was pulled up with her.

"Don't worry leave it all to me and we are going to win this thing!" Tyler yelled confidently as he started to walk up the cliff.

"As long as you win it for us baby, I don't really care." Leshawna said.

"There you go babe! Win it for us!" Duncan yelled to Gwen.

Gwen looked down for a moment to smile at him before continuing on with Scott.

"Hey loser why don't you start finding out how we are going to get up there?!" Courtney yelled in Duncan's ears.

* * *

***C* Courtney: That moron! How does he expect to win this whole game if all he does is making googly eyes at his girlfriend?! One of these days he is so going to get eliminated! And….**

** Duncan: Ugh when will will she shut up?!**

* * *

Wasting no time, Duncan started climbing up the cliff and was happy with himself since it go Courtney to shut up for once!

"Alright honey you can go up yourself, cause I'm definitely not going to climb this." Anne Maria said.

Before Anne Maria could finish her sentence, Eva already unhook herself from her and was making her way up the cliff at ease, avoiding the majority of the obstacle. Which we can't say for others.

* * *

"Hey princess can you stop falling every time we get halfway up the cliff. Maybe if you change your shoes it would help!" Jo yelled.

After Heather was sure she was alright she looked up at Jo and glared at her.

"Maybe if shut up we will probably get there! And I can wear any shoes I want to!" she said and wasted no time getting up the cliff.

* * *

"Ice Ice time baby!" Chef yelled from the top of the cliff.

"Wasn't that the name of one of the episodes from the last season?" An intern asked Chef.

"Well how should I know? I don't pay attention to any of that stuff." Chef said shrugging his shoulder.

"Now drop 'em!" Chef yelled from the top and each of them drop an ice cube at a time.

"AHH!" every contestant screamed as huge blocks of ice fell from the sky. Well from the cliff actually.

"Take cover!" someone yelled as most of the contestants were able to avoid the blocks, while others couldn't, which included Ezekiel and Stacey, Alejandro and Dakota, Sadie and Katie(who somehow made it far enough), and Sam and B."

"Ow! That has got to hurt!" Chris laughed.

Chris and Marie both laughed as they saw the ones who didn't make it were on the ground in pain.

Chris looked down at his chair to find his megaphone. He snicker before turning to Marie.

"Might wanna cover your ears." He said. Marie looked at her uncle, wondering what he might do, but did as he said not wanting to get involved.

"Come on losers, don't give up yet! You haven't died yet so keep going!" he screamed into it.

The contestants who had fallen from the ground had turn to glare at Chris, but it's not like he could see them since he was so far away from all of them.

"Are you okay princess?" Alejandro asked holding his hand out to Dakota. Dakota rubbed her head since he was the one to get hit in the head. She look up and excepted the Spanish mans offer, a faint blush on her face.

"Yeah thanks."

* * *

** *C* Alejandro: Haha, seriously this is way too easy. **

** Dakota: Aw he is so sweet!**

* * *

Courtney being in front of Duncan was climbing the cliff at ease, until she started struggling.

"Ugh what is going on-" she looked down to see Duncan who wasn't even trying to climb with her, too busy staring in awe at what was above him.

Courtney, wondering what was stopping her partner from helping in the challenge looked up to see what was so special. The sight was enough to make her blood boil and hurl.

Not too far from her was Gwen and Scott climbing up the cliff like everyone else, only from where they were they had a clear view of what was under Gwen's skirt.

"EW you pervert! Stop that and help m-"Courtney started yelling at her ex and climb up the wall at the same time which wasn't really a good idea. What Courtney had fail to notice since she wasn't watching was the rock she was going to grab was filled with nails, the sharp parts facing up.

"Ouch!"Courtney grabbed her hand which was a mistake that sent both of them falling down.

"Ahh!" both screamed before a thud was made.

"Ow!" Duncan yelled in pain since he landed on his back on the snow as well as break Courtney's fall with his chest and man parts.

* * *

"Wow Noah you're pretty light. You're like a little girl." Harold said climbing up the wall as best as he could.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah well then hurry up and at least make it halfway up! We haven't even left the bottom of the cliff yet!"

* * *

***C* Noah: I really hate this place.**

* * *

"Come on little man we can win this!" Geoff told Mike who was having trouble climbing since he wasn't as strong as his partner.

"Ugh I'm trying!" Mike said frustrated. Mike continued climbing and like most other slipped. Mike slid down and passed a branch which caught him the shirt. He was safe, but…

"Hey yo where Anne Maria at?" Vito asked. Anne Maria looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Oh Vito I'm coming for you baby!" Anne Maria tried desperately to climb up.

A gasp came from Ezekiel's mouth and then glared up at "Vito" for taking his "girlfriend".

Geoff grabbed Vito as quick as he could and brought he back up and turned back to Mike again.

"Thanks man." Mike said looking a confused Geoff.

"No problemo dude. Wait I thought you already had a girlfriend."

* * *

***C* Ezekiel: Who does he think he is flirting with my girl! **

** Anne Maria: *sighs happily* I knew Vito would come back.**

** Mike: *Laughs nervously then sighs heavily***

** Geoff: Man I hope he isn't cheating on that red head! I hate cheaters!"**

* * *

"Come on I wanna do it!" Marie wined at the host.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Why?! You wouldn't even know what to do!"

"Come on please?" Marie pouted.

Chris rolled his eyes once again. "If you shut up maybe I will let you!" Chris yelled.

Marie sat on her chair quietly and about a minute later Chris handed her the blasting machine.

"Yippee!" Marie jumped in her chair before grabbing the handle and pushing it down.

Chris chuckled. "Like uncle, like niece."

* * *

The contestants who were closer to the top were competitive as ever as they tried to be the first ones to get to the top.

"BOOM!" the sound of dynamite blowing was heard all around the area. Some of the contestants weren't prepare and were knock down from the impact.

Those included Scott and Gwen (who were so close), Lightning and Brick, Bridgette and Zoey, Geoff and Mike, Dawn and Lindsay(which surprised both the host that they made it far), and Dj and Beth.

* * *

"Oh yeah baby, we're going to win this th- Ahh" Tyler in high confidence yelled as he started climbing but slipped on a part of the cliff and fell.

"Oh yeah you "got" this!" Leshawna quoted as she glared at Tyler.

* * *

Eva, was jumping from rock to rock and was surprisingly not knocked off from the explosion, despite Marie repeatedly pushing the lever down.

"Stop that or you'll make the cliff collapse!" Chris yelled.

"Isn't that what we want?" Marie asked.

Chris smiled. "Oh yeah.

* * *

With one last final jump Eva made it to the top. The interns and Chef all watch in horror as she glared at them. Without thinking they all ran down the cliff with Eva jumping in victory.

"I won! Ha! Losers." Eva yelled in victory.

"I don't think so." Marie said.

"You see you left Anne Maria behind so technically you're incomplete." Chris said.

Eva glared at the host and her glare was scary enough to almost make both pee their pants and run to their mommy, but a grunt from the edge of the cliff distracted all of them,

Climbing up the cliff for victory was Sierra with her hair a bit mess up and behind her a shaking and a very traumatized Cody.

"And victory goes to The Hero's from Sierra and Cody!" Marie yelled from the top. From below cheered the Hero's.

Eva growled and climbed back down the cliff to go find Anne Maria.

"Who will win the next challenge? Will explosives be included? Will anybody be seriously injure?" Chris and Marie said at the same time before laughing.

Chris spoke up. "Find out when we return to Total….Drama…Mash up: Fight to the Finish!"

* * *

Awww Chris and Marie are so sadistic :P Thanks for reading, review :)


End file.
